DxD: Rise of Humanity
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: Human beings are strong because we have the ability to change ourselves. This is where humanity will prevail and prosper, we will no longer let ourselves be oppressed by beings stronger than us. We will turn this situation around. Humanity will finally rise.
1. Small Steps For Humanity

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **Hey, guys. I'm not dead. Just mostly. I had some problems so I couldn't continue my other fanfic for now. I hope you understand.**

 **I've come to bring you... this. I'm going to try to make a Highschool DxD that isn't focused on Devils, Fallen Angel, or even Angels. This is about the humans. Mostly canon, but many things would be changed, included the characters. For example, I will add some characters from Fate/Series, and OCs. Also, there will be a major change in the story line. I won't tell you now.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin right away.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Small Steps For Humanity**

Today, the Grand Church in Vatican was crowded. Priests and nuns, Exorcists and Saints, all sat on their respective seats. Their eyes were staring seriously at the altar, where an important ceremony was being held. The archbishop, clad in crimson regal clothes and holding a majestic sword, was standing before a kneeling man.

"Georgios, you have been deemed fit for this high estate by your peers, and have indicated your willingness to accept this honor from Our hands. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy that you will honor and defend the words and laws of the God?"

The kneeling man looks up slightly.

The man has long brown hair, light tan armor, and a white battle dress and cape on his person. His face betrays nothing to everyone in the room, not that he had to hide anything anyway. He is a righteous man almost unknown to vice, his sheer presence alone exudes kindness and holiness.

"I will." The man nodded solemnly.

"By the name of God, do you now swear that you will honor, defend, and protect all ladies, and those weaker than yourself?"

"I will." The man nodded again.

"And, by the name of God, do you now swear that you will be courteous and honor your peers, of the God's side, and the Church, and of the Exorcists?"

"I will." The man nodded, this time a bit slower.

"Finally, by the name of God, do you now swear that you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a Saint, drawing your holy sword only for just cause? That you will enshrine in your heart the noble ideals of our God to the benefit of your own good name and the greater glory of the Church?

"I will." The man nodded for the final time. "In the name of Georgios, Descendant of Saint George, I hereby swear that I will never falter in God's way."

The archbishop carefully handed the glistening sword with both hands to Georgios, in a manner befitting of handing a royal treasure. The brown-haired young man accepts the sword readily and gracefully, all while without saying any unnecessary word.

"Then having sworn these solemn oaths, know now that We, the Church, by right of God, do dub you with Our sword, **Ascalon** , and by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy... Once for Honor... Twice for Duty... Thrice for Chivalry... Arise, Saint Georgios!"

The young man stood up with no wasted movement, while still holding the sword he just accepted with both hands.

"Accept this sword, which shall symbolize your prowess at arms. Remember well: that this holy sword of the God should be drawn only in defense of the realm, or of those weaker than yourself. Wear it with care. Wield it with mercy."

"I understood." Georgios nodded solemnly once again. "I swear that I will only wield this sword for righteous ends. I swear by the name of God, my bloodline, and myself."

As he spoke of those simple, yet powerful words, the crowd released a breath they didn't know they were holding. They knew Archangel Michael entrusted the sacred Holy Sword to the right man. It wouldn't do to give a holy sword that means so much for the Church to a young man with a perverse mindset, right? In the hands of a holy man, the name of Ascalon will remain untainted.

In the end, the ceremony went smoothly without any unwanted problem.

* * *

As the crowd stood up almost immediately to cheer and congratulate the newly-appointed Saint, one particular young man in standard Exorcist attire just shrugged indifferently and walks away from the seat, immediately taking a stride towards the exit. His long white hair flutters a bit as he steps a bit too fast for a normal human.

He walks on the red-carpeted hall on his own, and as his hand reached out for the entrance door—

"Hey, aren't you going to congratulate him for being promoted? You're his friend, are you?"

A feminine voice called out to him before he could exit the Church, clearly heard even though the Church was full of people talking about the newly-appointed Saint with much fervor. Even so, the white-haired young man was taking his sweet time to turn to the voice.

"Ah, I think I will do that later…" He shrugs. "George's a patient man. He'll understand."

"Seriously, you're one bad friend, Tenma." The smooth feminine voice spoke again. "Saint Georgios would be sad if he knows you're leaving his ceremony just like that."

The white-haired young man finally turned, his face apologetic.

"Sorry. I just remembered I had something to take care about." He said. "I _really_ forgot to turn off the water at home… at this rate, it's going to flood my apartment…" He added, much softer so anybody can't hear that.

Unfortunately, the owner of the other voice, a young woman in Exorcist attire with sunken red eyes and long light blond hair tied into a braid together with a blade-shaped hairpin, heard that last bit. She sighed in disappointment and disbelief, to the young man's chagrin.

"Geez, you're so hopeless for an Exorcist." She said, even though there's no malice in her voice. "You can't be a warrior of God if you keep forgetting small things in your life."

Nu Airgetlam. An Exorcist from Ireland, recruited by the Church few years ago for her capabilities of wielding the Holy Sword **Claimh Solais**. Her achievements helped her in climbing through the ranks of Exorcists until she reached the rank of Legate, the fourth highest rank, faster than most people.

The white-haired young man grumbles. The young woman just raises her eyebrows.

"Well, excuse me for living alone, Nu." He rubs his head. "In case you don't know, I had to work on boring paperworks at day and exorcise monsters at night, I literally had no time to think about small things... too much work, okay? Give me a break here."

The sunken red eyes of Nu softens a bit.

"I knew that already, Tenma. We're partners, right?" She says. "In that case, if…"

She paused.

They both are Exorcists from the Church, and they have been assigned on joint mission for months. They are close acquaintances at best, or at least that's what Tenma thinks. That being said, Tenma doesn't have any clue of whatever his partner is going to say.

"… if?"

"Well, if you ever need help at your place, you can ask me anytime." Nu averts her eyes, her cheeks flustering a bit. "Just… just give me your address, and I can… come over if you need me."

Tenma opens his mouth and points at her, as if wants to say something, but nothing came out for a few seconds. His emerald green eyes widens a bit… until he finally manned up and clears his throat.

"Nu… thanks for offering. But I don't want to trouble you, I'm sorry."

"A little trouble to help a fellow comrade is nothing." Nu insists, taking a step closer to him. "I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy dealing with that trouble eventually…"

"Hm, I doubt helping a boring man with his houseworks would be interesting." Tenma stood his ground, unmoved by her advances. "I'm sorry, but I think you shouldn't waste your time with me."

Nu pouts and took another step.

"I don't think it's a waste of time. Please?"

Tenma still valiantly stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, the answer is still no." He shook his head adamantly. "Sorry." He added.

A small growl escapes Nu's throat.

"Stop apologizing and let me help you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" Tenma shook his head rather vigorously. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but I don't think it's your prob—"

Before he could finish his sentence, another voice joins in the conversation.

"Please do not be concerned by his stubbornness, Miss Airgetlam. He just wants to maintain his pride as a man."

Both of them turned to the owner of the new voice, and they found the newly-appointed Saint standing before them, smiling politely in greeting before his expression turns back to neutral.

"Saint Georgios!" Nu nodded at him respectfully. "Congratulations for your promotion."

"Thank you very much, Miss Airgetlam." The brown-haired Saint nodded back. "It was very pleasant to know that so many people still support me."

Meanwhile, Tenma walks up to him, striking a friendly smile.

"Yo, George." Tenma just casually greets him back, patting the Saint on his shoulder. "You came here often?"

"Yes, I always come to the Grand Church whenever I had the chance." Georgios, the brown-haired Saint answered matter-of-factly. "I'm trying not to forget the symbol of our faith is all."

Tenma sighs, slightly rolling his eyes before back at Georgios. He was only joking, but the Saint took his words literally. The man is too uptight for his own good…

"George…" He started.

"Yes, what it is, Exorcist Amakusa?"

"Cut the formalities with me, will you?" He said, chuckling. "You're too formal. Just be casual with me and call me Tenma. Don't be so uptight…"

Georgios looks a bit surprised.

"But, isn't it disrespectful to address a man of your stature like that?" He inquires. "After all, you are Tenma Amakusa, the courageous and formidable Exorcist who wields the Demonic Sword—"

Georgios suddenly stopped as Tenma abruptly held his hands up, apparently confused. Nu, who was watching them silently, also looks at them with confusion. Talking about a Demonic Sword isn't forbidden anymore in the Church, not after the new leader of the Exorcist took over few years ago.

Back then, using Demonic Sword or any unholy weaponry outside of God's realm was forbidden for any member of The Church. Even considering their use can mean serious punishment. However, the new leader of Exorcist somehow convinced the upper echelons to bend their rules for a bit.

That is why both Georgios and Nu were confused of Tenma's action. He looks as if he was afraid that someone would overheard the name of the Demonic Sword that had been bestowed to him and flips out. He didn't say anything, until his face relaxed and he opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm not _that_ great, George. No need to butter me up. I mean, I'm not even a Saint like you. I just do shit paperworks and kill monsters… oh, and some dangerous heretics too. Anyone can do that." Tenma shrugged. "But you, George… you protected people from harm, healing curses with your holy Aura… basically, you do good deeds everyday. No wonder you're a Saint now."

A silence for a moment, before Georgios replies.

"I'm not that special either, Exorcist Amakusa… I just did what I had to do. And please don't think so lowly of yourself like that." He said warmly. "By killing those monsters and heretics, you protected innocent people from those unspeakable dangers as well. Those are good deeds by themselves, no?"

Tenma blinks his green eyes, staring astonishedly at George for a few moments.

"Well said. I can't say anything to that." Tenma sighed, apparently defeated. "You're right. I can't just judge people from their job and duty… and that goes for myself too. Sorry, I guess."

A silence that's oddly pleasant and not awkward at all blooms between the three. Until the one who was content just listening to the conversation finally decided to speak her mind again.

"Georgios, mind if I ask?" Nu raises her hand, like asking a teacher about a certain subject in class. "You've been friends with Tenma for a long time, right?"

Tenma and Georgios both raise their eyebrows. The former didn't say anything and his face cannot be read, but the latter decided to humor her question for his own curiosity. No matter how virtuous, a human's curious mind cannot be avoided.

"You could say that. Back then, when I first moved to Vatican, I'm just a freelancer photographer. I'm basically a homeless person." Georgios said. "Exorcist Amakusa—"

"Just call me Tenma, for God's sake George."

"Apologies, my friend." Georgios cleared his throat. "Tenma saved me by providing a temporary shelter for me, until I can stand on my own two feet."

He nods in gratitude to Tenma, who just shrugs in return.

"So you two lived together for some time?" Nu asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Yes. May I ask you, what does it matter, Miss Airgetlam?"

"I'm just curious how you two met." Nu smiles, then averting her gaze. "That must be nice…"

For a moment, she looks sad. Both men look at each other, unsure what to say. Georgios isn't one to pry into private matter, while Tenma is, politely saying, fairly oblivious to other people's feeling. While he is definitely not a social outcast, he was no expert on dealing with people. However…

"… okay, I guess I'll give you my address. You can come anytime. We can, uh… hang out together in my place? George will come too!" Tenma said awkwardly. "And… ugh… George, help me! Say something, for god's sake!"

"Yes, that is a great idea." Georgios said, turning to Nu. "I will bring along some food and drinks for us. You and Tenma can relax, this is my treat."

A new light just lit up in Nu's sunken eyes.

"R-really?" She asks, voice full of anticipation.

"Yes." Georgios nodded.

"We promise." Tenma added. "Throwing a small party once in a while doesn't seem too bad."

Tenma and Georgios can see the light blond-haired woman beaming in joy at their words. They both exchanged looks of satisfaction, making someone happy always put a smile on their faces as well. They are happy for her.

"This is a blessing from the God." Georgios said solemnly to himself, as Tenma moves forward to give a paper containing his address to the young woman. "Sharing happiness with other people is certainly His teachings as well."

He smiles at Tenma and Nu's interaction, especially when the latter grasped the former's tanned hand a bit too eagerly.

"If I may interrupt…"

A new voice spoke.

"I have something to talk about with Mr. Amakusa and Miss Airgetlam there."

It was a woman in nun attire, her appearance alone hints that she's in her late twenty or early thirty. At first glance, she looks like the other nun in the Church. However, the two Exorcists and one Saint has already aware that she isn't human… not anymore, at least.

"Griselda Quarta, isn't it?" Tenma turns to her, eyes sharp. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Griselda Quarta. An Exorcist from England, one of the top five female Exorcists in the Church. Through the **Brave Saint** system, she was recently reincarnated into an Angel under Archangel Gabriel. Among the others, she is known for her fearsome title, **The Stone-Hearted Queen**.

Following the young Exorcist's words, Griselda smiles politely. That doesn't reassure the three, since the woman has the reputation of capable of being somewhat scary without even trying. That is why they didn't let their guard down around her, even for a second.

"The Imperator required your presence in his quarters." The woman replied curtly. "There are people who wants to meet you two."

Imperator is the highest rank an Exorcist can possibly reach in the Church. Reaching that title also means that you have become the leader of the Exorcists, the highest placement in power and authority among the Exorcists. It was a position that many would kill to obtain, yet anyone who bears it would have the greatest responsibility that not just anyone could bear.

Who could possibly lead them to change humanity for the better?

"Meet us?" Nu tilts her head, confused. "Why would they want to meet us?"

"It would be better if you ask them directly." Griselda gave her a mysterious smile.

"Hm, I guess we'll be going then." Tenma shrugs. "They're important guests, aren't they?"

"You could say that." Griselda replied, her smile never falters. "Saint Georgios, you are free to tag along if you wish to." She said to Georgios.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tenma turns to Nu. "Come on, Nu. Let's get going… no. Actually, wait a second. George?"

"Yes, what is it?"

He turns to Georgios, his face apologetic once again. The brown-haired Saint just stares at him with confusion, while Nu and Griselda just raised their eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, can I ask you a favor?" Tenma stepped closer to him, whispering with hushed tone. "Could you please turn off the water in my place? I forgot to turn it off this morning… at this rate, my apartment would be flooded…"

"How could you forget that?" Georgios whispered back. "That could end in a disaster!"

"I told you… I just forgot, I'm sorry…" Tenma hang his head in shame.

"It's fine. I will do that, don't you worry." Georgios nodded. "But I will need your apartment key for that. Do you have it with you?"

"Sorry to bother you…" Tenma reached down to his pocket. "Yeah I got it, here's the key…"

"Excellent. Now I will make haste and go to your place."

"Yeah, yeah, please just hurry up before anybody notices the water…"

Nu and Griselda just watched as the two friends whispered to each other like gossiping housewives. For them, it was almost unbelievable to see two of the most powerful and high-ranked individuals in the Church spoke so casually like that.

For the latter, it was somewhat amusing. For the former, though… she feels kind of lonely.

Georgios left them with swift steps, as fast as a flash. Tenma waved him goodbye with deadpan expression on his face.

"What a reliable friend." Griselda couldn't hide her amused smirk on her face. "That being said, we can't afford to waste anymore time. Your guests are waiting... so, shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. Let's just get this over with. I'm sorry for wasting your precious time." Tenma sighed, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. "Please, lead the way, Ma'am."

"With pleasure."

* * *

After walking in the Grand Church for a good few minutes, they finally arrived in the Imperator's Office. Griselda was knocking the door politely, requesting entry from the Imperator himself inside while the other two waited behind her.

"Imperator, I've brought Exorcist Amakusa and Airgetlam."

The deep voice of the man known as the current Imperator of Exorcists boomed from inside the room.

"What are you waiting for then? Enter."

And so, they entered the room without further inquiries. There are three person already inside the office, but the Exorcists didn't recognize two of them and decided to address the third person first.

A man in his late twenties with black hair and grey eyes and wears glasses was sitting on a chair behind his pristine white table. Rather than a religious office, the office looks more like a room in a hospital, sans the medical equipments. Everything is pristine white and clean.

He wears doctor uniform with black collar long sleeves white shirt with black, grey, and light blue tie and grey sweater vest, white lab coat, black gloves, black pants with grey lines, and black shoes.

To be honest, he doesn't look like a leader of an organization from the Church at all.

"Imperator Pieceman, sir."

Both Tenma and Nu saluted respectfully to the man. The man with glasses nodded back at them.

"It is good to see you two alive and well."

Twice H. Pieceman.

The current leader of the Exorcist, a mysterious man both in his demeanor and background. Nothing is known about him, except that he was a war orphan from an ethnic group war and was later adopted by his foster parents, both Exorcist from the Church.

He was the one who sparked the idea that humanity must use any means necessary to survive and prosper in the current world, where other beings with unimaginable powers reign over. As long as it is for the sake of humanity, utilizing any kind of power is allowed. Even the demonic ones as well.

Of course, at first, his idea was opposed by so many people. So many people, fellow followers of the Church branded him as a heretic who doesn't know any better. However, as he utilized his idea on so many mission regarding the retrieval of holy artifacts of God and succeeded, those people couldn't deny one thing.

He brought results.

"Likewise, sir." Nu spoke carefully. "If I may ask, how did the mission at New Orleans go?"

"It went smoothly." Twice answered easily, steepling his hands on his desk. "The Holy Sword of **Joyeuse** has been retrieved safely, what's left is finding someone with the blood of Charlemagne or just anyone with sufficient capability."

Nu nodded in understanding, as Tenma shrugged and steps forward, looking directly at the Imperator.

"Imperator, sir. We heard from Miss Quarta that you required our presence." Tenma begun, cutting to the chase very bluntly. "I'm sorry for being rude, but do you need us for something? I would prefer to take care of anything you need rather quickly."

Everyone in the room sans the Imperator let out a sigh at the young Exorcist's bluntness. That includes the two guests in the room, who haven't turned showed their face to the Exorcists yet. They were sitting across Twice.

"Ah, yes. Although it was not I who actually required your presence…" Twice looked at the other occupants of the room. "Sir Pendragon, if you would."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Pieceman."

Tenma and Nu widened their eyes slightly in mild surprise, just as a young man stood up from his seat.

At first glance, he looks literally like a knight in shining armor that anyone would dream as a child. Short, golden blond hair and emerald green eyes, those are traits that hinted that he was someone with European descent.

He also wears the standard armor of a knight. The armor parts are silver in color, while the tunics part are blue. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of the armor part of his neck. Combined with his beautiful and composed appearance, their first impression doesn't seem to be too far-fetched.

"Hello, Mr. Amakusa and Miss Airgetlam." The young man greeted warmly, extending his hand. "My name is Arthur Pendragon, Descendant of King Arthur. Pleased to meet you, great Exorcists of the Church." He smiles radiantly.

Tenma shook his extended hand almost immediately, wasting no time.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Pendragon." He says, returning the young knight's smile with his own. "I would never expect that the Descendant of the great King Arthur himself would visit us in person. It was a great honor."

He practiced those lines in private, so that he wouldn't offend anyone with his carefree attitude. There are some people who took great offense at how he casually greeted or talk to, and their temper aren't pretty to look at, so he developed counter measures to avoid more trouble in the future.

"No, it was a great honor for _us_." Arthur grasped the young Exorcist's hand rather vigorously. "Thanks to your efforts, our family's greatest treasure, **Excalibur** , has been restored to its former glory. And more importantly, it has been returned to our possession. We can't thank you enough for your deeds."

Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Blessing, and Excalibur Ruler. Those are the fragments of True Excalibur that King Arthur wielded in his life, one of the pinnacle of magic and alchemy… an undeniable proof that humanity was capable of setting foot on the territory of God.

"But, ah… I don't think we've done anything special…" Tenma said, as Arthur let his hands go and offered it to Nu with excessive enthusiasm... which she accepted. "We just did our job. We did what we had to do. Isn't that right, Nu?"

"Y… yes! Exactly what he said!" Nu replied, a bit taken aback from Arthur's vigorous handshake. "It was nothing special, really!"

Just as Tenma opened his mouth to voice his support for his partner, he was interrupted.

"Heh. Yes, maybe you Exorcists think so, but for us Pendragons, it was a very important matter."

The second guest, who had been silent for a while, finally stood up and spoke as well.

It was a young woman in her twenties, not much older than Arthur. Her figure is tall and curvaceous, clad in silver and blue armor. She tied her golden blonde hair in a regal bun, her emerald green eyes full of life. Everything about her screamed 'mature' in everyone's eyes.

"The fusion of all the Excalibur Fragments has been completed, and from now on, it would only serve Arthur as the heir of the Pendragon blood." The woman continued. "It has been bonded with Arthur's soul, and nobody could take it away from him… until his death, anyway."

Her eyes looked straight into Tenma's eyes. Her sharp stare are judging the young Exorcist before her, measuring his worth. She was comparing what she was seeing in front of her and what she had heard about him from the rumors in New Camelot.

"You look even more plain than I expected, Tenma Amakusa." She said bluntly. "To be honest, I was expecting someone with more… presence. The way you are now… you wouldn't stand out among the commoner and blend perfectly with them."

No one spoke after that, even as the woman continued her sharp stare at Tenma, who stared back indifferently. The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife... or a holy sword if you would. Griselda and Twice were observing silently, while Arthur and Nu looks a bit nervous.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you then." Tenma finally speaks. "Being in center of attention doesn't suit me. I would rather living my life easy, Miss…"

"Artoria Pendragon, Arthur's sister." The woman answered immediately. "But you can just call me Artoria. I do not like formalities… especially fake ones like yours."

Tenma was taken aback for a second.

"… you knew I was faking it?"

"It was obvious." Artoria nodded, then glances briefly at Arthur. "Anyway, we're gone a bit off-topic. What I meant to say before is, matters regarding Excalibur are not to be treated lightly. You Exorcists might be treating your holy swords like your tool, but for us, it was the meaning of our existence as The Pendragon Family. Without Excalibur, The Once and Future King cannot rise. We were surprised when Mr. Twice came to New Camelot and returned the Excalibur Fragments to us…"

"Yes, I have to take action in haste." Twice said simply, and the attention of everyone in the room was his. "After capturing the Genocide Archbishop, Valper Galilei for his inhuman experiments with holy swords and foiling a theft attempt of Excalibur Blessing in the church of Westminster, London, I decided that the safety of the Excalibur Fragments cannot be guaranteed anymore. So I acted."

"Mr. Twice originally didn't have the authority needed to move the Excalibur Fragments, he said to me." Arthur added. "But since many of his operations succeeded and his prestige skyrocketed, he was given the permission to move the Fragments and secure them however he wished. That would not be possible without the deeds of his Exorcists… and the most prestigious of them just happened to be you two."

He turned to Tenma and Nu, smiling warmly. Tenma opened his mouth, fully intending to deny his words… however, Nu elbowed him all of a sudden, interrupting him from saying anything. This was not the time to deny anything with his humbleness.

"You have our gratitude, Mr. Amakusa and Miss Airgetlam. We are forever indebted to you." He said to them, before turning to Twice once again. "Hear this. From now on, we, the Pendragon and New Camelot, swore allegiance to the Church and its cause. If any trouble befall the Church, we will came to your rescue as your knights. We, Knight of The New Round Tables, are your blades."

"Tell us if anything happens. Anything at all." Artoria added.

Silence reigns the room for a few good seconds. Twice was still tenting his fingers.

"Excellent." He spoke dramatically. "I'd expect no less from the Descendants of King Arthur. I hope we can remain cordial and cooperative after this. Now, let us move on to the new topic… Exorcist Amakusa and Airgetlam, this is regarding your next mission, so I expect you two to listen carefully."

His sharp, yet lifeless eyes, stared at Tenma and Nu.

"Alright…" Tenma nods. "What do we have to do this time, Imperator?"

Twice wasn't the one to answer that question.

"Someone from a group called **The Khaos Brigade** came to us and offered their protection if we joined them. They also said that they will hold a recruitment at a certain location. The Messenger himself, if I recalled correctly, his name was…"

It was Arthur who answered.

"…Cao Cao."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think about this story.**

 **Also, if you know who I'm basing the characters from, tell me about it in the review too.**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	2. Hero of Justice (Part I)

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **Here I am, bringing a new story and not updating my old story... don't worry guys, I'll get to it, I just need some time and motivation.**

 **Meanwhile, just enjoy this story while it lasts! I'm having a blast with this story though!**

 **So, for the characters. Their appearances are based from already-existing anime characters, so I'll list them right away.**

 **Tenma Amakusa, based on Siegfried from Fate/Apocrypha.**

 **Nu Airgetlam, based on Lambda-11 from Blazblue.**

 **Saint Georgios, based on Saint Georgios from Fate/Grand Order.**

 **Twice H. Pieceman, based on... well, Twice H. Pieceman from Fate/Extra.**

 **Arthur and Arthuria Pendragon, both based on Arthur and Arturia Pendragon (Lancer) from Fate/Grand Order.**

 **Note that their personalities are may or may not be the same from their counterparts. More characters to come after this!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hero of Justice (Part I)**

"… hmm… Khaos Brigade and Hero Faction, huh?"

Still in the Grand Church of Vatican, Tenma was walking slowly in the red-carpeted hall, contemplating crucial pieces of information from The Imperator with his hand below his chin. Beside him, Nu was accompanying him, trying to walk at the same pace as her partner.

"Do you need me to summarize things?" Nu asked him, as if it was natural for her.

Tenma's expression was serious at first, but then he relaxed and sighs.

"Yeah, as usual, please. I'm not actually listening to the Imperator and Arthur's words." He chuckles. "As you know, I can only handle twenty words or less… no, actually I can do more than that, but I don't feel like listening to them. I do remember some names and words, but nothing too detail. Sorry for troubling you, Nu."

Nu shook her head good-naturedly, smiling as she did so. She was happy to be on mission with her partner again.

"It's alright. I'm glad I can be of any help." She replies warmly. "Um… where do I begin?"

"Actually, let's take a seat first." Tenma suggests. "… how about there?"

With his thumb, he points towards an unused pew on the side of the hall, the long bench that's they normally used in praying to their God seems comfy enough for them. Nu nodded affirmatively to him.

Tenma sat with his hands on his lap, his back straight and with good posture. While Nu crossed her slim arms and lithe legs as well, putting a bit of distance as she sat beside Tenma. After they made themselves comfortable, Tenma starts with a question that has been bugging him this whole time.

"What's Khaos Brigade?"

Immediate and right to the point, not even bothering with chit-chats.

"Um,"

Nu put her finger on her lips, considering how to explain the answer in simple words. She had the Imperator and Arthur's words in her head, she can easily recount all of them in front of Tenma without fail, but that's not what her partner needs right now. He just needs a simple summary.

"It was an organization consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Humans who are descendants of legendary or mythological heroes."

Tenma's eyebrow scrunched in annoyance, especially at the word 'heroes'.

"What's their purpose?" He asked again.

"Originally, it was founded with purpose to create an opposing force to the truce of the Three Factions, the Khaos Brigade was built as a cooperation between the Fallen Angel Satanael and the Wizards of Oz."

"You said, 'originally'… that means they have different purpose now?"

"Yes, according to Sir Pendragon. Since the leadership was changed years ago, they moved in to fulfill something that is completely different from their original purpose. It's still unknown, though. Cao Cao refused to tell Sir Pendragon more than that."

"Hmm…" Tenma stroked an imaginary beard on his chin.

He was thinking about that matter in silence, but nothing comes to mind no matter how hard he think. Meanwhile, as he was busy with his own thoughts, Nu stealthily scooted closer to him, her small shoulder almost touching his. However, he didn't seem to even notice that subtle movement.

"What about the Hero Faction?"

He asked softly, his emerald eyes staring straight forward.

"It was the second largest Faction of the Khaos Brigade, solely consisted of humans." Nu answered, slowly dying inside by the fact that Tenma didn't even react. "Cao Cao lead the Faction himself."

"Cao Cao… is he from that novel… uh…"

"Romance of The Three Kingdoms." Nu made it easier for him.

"Yeah, that." Tenma nodded. "Is he…?"

"Yes. From what I heard from Sir Pendragon, he's most likely the descendant of the real Cao Cao. To quote him, 'he has the right pressure to be the descendant of the real one'… although he was unsure, so don't really count on that. " Nu replied smoothly, without stuttering.

Nu glances at Tenma, who has this blank look on his face, before shifting her body even closer to him. However, even after their shoulder made contact, Tenma didn't even react or comment, much to her disappointment.

To be fair though, the young man was still busy thinking. Nu realized it quickly and clears her throat.

"All members of the Hero Faction were either Sacred Gear, Holy Sword, Demon Sword, and… or Longinus wielders." She continued, a red tinge of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "The motto of the Hero Faction was to fight and defeat " **evil beings** " such as Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons that bring harm to Humans. The Hero Faction possessed a large number of Sacred Gear wielders... but how many, Sir Pendragon didn't say. Maybe Cao Cao didn't trust him enough to tell him that."

Silence. Tenma was still deep in his own thoughts.

"Those Sacred Gear users…" Tenma asked, still not looking at Nu. "Are they following this Cao Cao willingly? Or are they forced to join?"

"Sir Pendragon didn't know either. Cao Cao as the leader most likely kept that matter to himself and his closest associates." Nu said. "Maybe some of them joined willingly, but there is possibility that most of them were abducted or brainwashed. The Imperator said that they might have done so through the abilities of Sacred Gears or Magics."

Nu notices that Tenma's hands were clenching tightly on his lap. He was angry.

"And they called themselves Hero Faction." Tenma says, his eyes narrowed and his mouth curved down. "Great. Just great. A bunch of kidnappers posing as heroes? Funny, they obviously don't understand anything about justice. And they were planning to recruit even more people to their organization after all that brainwashing and kidnapping? They don't understand what it means to be a hero, do they? … actually, don't answer that, dumb question. I'm just a bit mad."

The white-haired Exorcist was also gritting his teeth in tranquil fury, clearly displeased.

"They don't deserve to call themselves heroes."

Nu widens her eyes in surprise. She has never seen him like this. Granted, they just recently became partner for few months, but all that time he never once looked like he was right now. He was a carefree and easygoing man, never once she's seen him worked up like this… he looks so _intense_ right now.

That makes her heart skip a beat. Then she recovers quickly, getting her mind out of the gutter.

"… well yes, anyway, that was their plan. According to Sir Pendragon." She answers him reluctantly. "That is why The Imperator sends us to this mission. To prevent them from fulfilling their objectives, stop them from recruiting people right and left… and sway those people to our side instead."

"Eh?!"

At that, Tenma's focus on his own thoughts shattered, his once serious expression breaking. He turns at his partner almost immediately, and he looks utterly baffled.

"Wait, that makes us no different from those kidnappers, right?" He exclaimed, his face in shock.

He still didn't notice their closeness. He's not an idiot, but nobody would deny it if anyone says that he's kind of slow in that kind of thing. Or maybe he noticed that all along, but didn't give it a mind. No one can exactly predict this man's thoughts.

"No, we're not the same as them." Nu shook her head. "We will offer them a place to stay and hone their powers. Not kidnap them and brainwash them, of course. The Church would never do that. That is really inhuman. Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Tell that to Valper Galilei." Tenma scoffed. "Sacrificing a bunch of kids just to make some Holy Swords work, and he did it just behind our backs… crazy old guy with nothing to do."

"He's a maniac, what did you expect?" Nu huffed. "All his experiment subjects were dead, and one missing without a trace. We're lucky we stopped him before he makes another experiment."

"Well, I bet that one missing kid was waiting for his revenge right now. I feel sorry for him."

He once asked the Imperator to give him a mission to search for the missing kid, and the man did give him an official assignment for that, but he failed to find him. He doesn't know where the kid were, or was he even alive. He just hope that the kid didn't become a Devil just to exact his revenge or anything.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter for us anymore. No more inhuman experiment are allowed in The Church from that point." Nu said. "We're humans, but what makes us humans if we treated others inhumanly? We're not heartless monsters, you know!"

Silence again. Tenma looked at Nu astonishedly, seemingly surprised at his partner's words. Nu was embarassed, thinking that she might be overreacting, a bit too dramatic for his tastes. However, Tenma just gently pats her in the head, looking at her with genuine approval.

She instantly blushed. She remembers that this is how people from Japan praises other people with affection, from the book she read some time ago. It was a romance novel, so she shouldn't rely on it too much for an accurate portrayal of a Japanese, but still…

"You're absolutely right, Nu. We would never do that." Tenma nodded, now smiling at her. "If this Cao Cao didn't do anything like that, good for him, but if he did, I'm going to... no, sorry, _we_ are going to knock some sense into him, together."

"Yes. Yes, we will." Nu smiled as well, her cheeks became even redder than before. "We definitely will."

And another silence reigns. A comfortable silence.

Nu felt a slight, _weird_ urge to rest her head on Tenma's broad shoulders, which made her even more embarrassed, but she resisted that urge. This place is _really_ not the right place to do that… not to mention that they aren't _that_ close anyway. Although she really wants to…

 _Bad, Nu! Bad! Cease all impure thoughts!_

Tenma, however, was still thinking about something else.

"This mission's on Egypt, right?"

"Ah? Y-yes, you're right…" Nu stutters, shaken off her stupor. "It-it's on Cairo, to be exact. When do you think we can go?"

"Tomorrow's good." Tenma's answer was immediate and steady. "The sooner we're going, the better for us. The recruitment is going to be held a week from now, so any extra time to prepare would be good for us. We can look around and plan for our little entrance if we got there sooner."

Nu was slightly surprised. He said that he didn't pay too much attention to the details of the mission, yet he remembered that small bit, which now proves that he wasn't _completely_ ignorant to the _massive_ information dump that The Imperator and Arthur Pendragon had spoken to them.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but are you ready tomorrow, Nu?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" Nu immediately answered. "I will return to my place and prepare myself right away!"

She stood up from her seat. Shortly after, Tenma stood up as well, smiling. He's _really_ glad that he got a good partner.

"Okay, Nu. Meet me in front of the Grand Church tomorrow, at six a.m." Tenma said.

"Understood!" She salutes to him like a cadet, and Tenma humors her by returning her salute. "I will see you tomorrow, Tenma."

"Yeah. See you later, partner."

Tenma watches as Nu leaves him with fast steps, quickly waving back with a smile on his face when she apparently just remembered to wave him goodbye midway. He chuckles fondly as his partner in work disappeared from sight, shaking his head with amusement. Then he opens his mouth.

"I still can't figure her out." He spoke softly to himself. "Why did she get herself so close to me…?"

Yes, he actually noticed that she was _dangerously_ close to him during their little talk. As of why, he can't figure it for the life of him. All of his experience killing various monsters and supernatural forces means absolutely **nothing** to figure this kind of thing out. Ah, that's right. Maybe…

"Maybe she was feeling a bit cold, perhaps? Her face is a bit red…"

He was perceptive, yet oblivious.

"Still having trouble with women, boy?"

Tenma turns around, familiar with the voice.

The one in front of him is a two meter elderly man. He has white hair and his face has wrinkles on it, he doesn't look any different compared to any elderly man. However, his body is that of an extremely muscular man. He has a thick neck, thick chest, thick arms, and legs.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Gramps." He smiles briefly at the elderly man.

Vasco Strada.

The strongest Exorcist, even more than the current Imperator. He is also ranked as the second-highest official in the Church as Cardinal Priest, routinely meeting with Archangels such as Michael and Gabriel. To top it off, he was also the former wielder of Durandal, one of the greatest Holy Swords.

"Ah, still as dense as usual. That is fine." He chuckles good naturedly. "I heard about your mission in England. Good work on retrieving the Holy Sword **Chrysaor** from the Heretics."

"It's nothing special. I was just doing my job."

"Still, it was impressive to handle a band of Magicians and Heretics on your own."

"No sir, I wasn't alone. Nu helped me a lot."

Vasco raised an eyebrow at that. From the rumors he heard from fellow Exorcists, the young Exorcist was up against those enemies on his own. Either he's being humble or the rumors are just exaggerating his deeds. Now that he thinks about it, no one ever talked about that Irish Exorcist either. Is she an outcast that no one likes to associate with? Most people in the Church looked at her with scorn and contempt. What she had done in the past to earn their hateful stares?

The only one who knows fully about Nu Airgetlam was the Imperator, as the one who recruited her few years ago. Maybe there is a reason why people are wary around her. Vasco is the kind of man who never pried into another's private matter, so admittedly he knows little about the new Exorcist.

However, he knows that the girl has a problem. A very serious problem, from how he has seen some people in the Church looked at her. Maybe the young man before him can solve that problem by staying close to her.

"Ah yes, that girl with Claimh Solais. Are you two working together well?"

"I think we are."

"Are you fond of her?" A meaningful grin spread across Vasco's elderly face.

"Yes, of course." He answers. "She's helpful, cooperative, and supportive. A very good partner for this line of work. We work as partners very well, she complemented in everything I lack the capability for."

 _I… I didn't ask for a professional answer._

Vasco frowns slightly. His question's actual intent _completely_ flew over the young man's head. At first, he wanted to clarify what he really meant, but decided against it. If they were meant to be united in the end by God, then might as well let them unite on their own.

"Very good. Mutual cooperation and bond between partners are important." The elderly man spoke with approval. "You should cherish your partner and never take her for granted, for it would benefit both of you in unexpected moments. You should understand each other better in the future."

However, he wants to give them a little push.

 _In other words, I should be nicer and talk to her more? No problem I guess,_ Tenma thought.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Tenma nodded. "By the way, Gramps, why are you here?"

Vasco's eyebrow went up again.

"I'm here to attend Saint Georgios' coronation. I even sat on the seat ahead of you, didn't you notice?"

…

"Er, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you…"

Tenma sweatdropped. Even though Georgios is his friend, he was distracted throughout his coronation because he was thinking about the water he forgot to turn off in his apartment. He didn't pay attention to Vasco's large figure ahead of him and pretty much everything else in the room.

Vasco was bewildered, as to how one of the greatest Exorcists in the Church was this much of an airhead. No, maybe he just lacks attention span. Once he focused to one thing, he would ignore anything and everything else for the sake of that one thing. That could serve as a double edged blade for him, both in life and battle.

"Ah, nevermind that." Vasco said, dismissing his worry about the young Exorcist. He should be able to handle anything that comes his way. "I also came here to talk with you about something."

"What's that? I hope it doesn't involve too much work."

"It's not a problem for an expert like you, I guarantee. I'll keep this short, in twenty words or less." Vasco grins a bit, anticipating Tenma's reaction. "A student of mine wants to meet you, Tenma Amakusa. He says that he really wants to train under you."

Tenma's response was predictable.

"Hell no. I'm not teaching anyone." He shook his head. "Too much work."

"I knew you're going to say that. That is why I talked to The Imperator and made it an official mission for you." The elderly man chuckled and reached down to his pockets. "Here, the letter pertaining the details of your mission."

Vasco handed a pristine white envelope to Tenma, who accepted it and stares at it in disbelief.

"… why I wasn't even informed about this?"

"Because you're simply going to refuse if we tell you first."

"Figures, you evil scheming old men. And I was chosen for this kind of mission why?" Tenma points at the innocent white letter like it was the most infernal thing he's ever seen in his life. "I already got my hands full with exterminating local Stray Devils and heretics, why would you increase my workload?"

Vasco's smile didn't even falter.

"Well, if you accepted that mission, your usual work would be given to a substitute as long as you're teaching my student. Less work for you, right?"

Tenma shrugged, his disinterest made clear.

"Nah, I prefer my usual work than babysitting one of your student. I'm not interested."

He stepped away from Vasco and walks ahead, an obvious sign of refusal. However…

"There's also an additional reward…"

Tenma suddenly stopped.

"… reward?"

His emerald green eyes were suddenly full of life, sharpening and gleaming like a hungry predator.

"Sign me in." He says confidently, his features sharp and serious.

Vasco chuckled, seeing that the young Exorcist has been hooked in.

"Well then, contact me when your mission on Egypt's over."

* * *

- **Tomorrow, Grand Church of Vatican** -

"Yes, this should do."

Nu Airgetlam nodded to herself.

She took a shower and cleaned herself. She combed her hair nicely and neatly. She wore a different outfit than what she usually wore, plus some accessories that she never bothered to try. She also wore perfume, and she spent most of her morning in front of her mirror, adjusting her looks.

She wore a one-piece chinese dress, also known as _cheongsam_ , mostly black in color and with gold lines. To enhance her looks even more, she also had a flower-shaped hairpin on the side of her head.

She wants to impress a certain someone today. Sure, it was an important mission from the Church for them, it was something not to take lightly. However, she wants to think of their duo mission as something else, in her thoughts it was something that sounds much more romantic.

That's why when her partner called her and asked about what their disguise should be, she answered that they both would be a couple of oblivious tourists who was on a date. The young man was confused at first, but when she simply said that it would divert attention away from them easily, he relents.

 _I hope he'll like it_ , she nervously thought.

Now, she's currently walking towards the Grand Church of Vatican, making her way to the location she and her partner had agreed with. If he's already there, he would stood out like a sore thumb. Just as she looked around, she spotted a familiar white hair and tall figure amongst the Exorcists and Saints.

"Hey, Nu." He greeted her with a smile, waving his hand. "You came early."

He doesn't look too bad either, with black unbuttoned suit, formal white shirt, and black long pants. His sleeves are rolled, and he wore a square-framed glasses as well. As Nu joined him with a smile of her own, the other people there can't help but to feel jealous as the duo began to walk together.

"You look good, partner." Surprisingly, it was Tenma who commented first. "I can see you putting your best efforts into yourself. That's really commendable."

"Thanks!" Nu beamed in joy, before a blush colors her cheeks. "You… you look good as well, Tenma."

That's actually an understatement. He looks so dreamy in her eyes.

"Do I really?" Tenma scratched his cheeks, feeling a bit embarassed. "I don't know much about fashion, actually… so I asked George for advice, and this is what I got… glad I asked him."

Saint Georgios was a professional photographer before he becomes a Saint, so obviously he knows how fashion works. Although he can't shake off the weird impression he got from his saintly friend when he asked him for dressing choice for his mission with Nu, the saint was unusually enthusiastic about it.

 _Oh well. Doesn't really matter anyways_ , he dismissed that thought.

He spotted some people, all of them wearing Church garments, giving his partner condescending and hateful stares. He heard some of them whispering something to their peers as well. He didn't clearly understand what were they saying, but they obviously weren't saying good things about her.

 _God, those people really need a hobby…_ he suppressed a sigh.

He doesn't know what warranted them to treat his partner like they are holiest people in the world and she's far below their standards, but he obviously does not like that. He simply looks back at them, one by one, with a vicious glare. None of them dared to meet his gaze more than two seconds.

"Anyway, Nu…" He turns to Nu, after making sure that all of them flees to the Church. "We're taking a plane to Egypt. Our plane's going to go one hour from now."

"Oh, I see." Nu nodded, no signs of her noticing the animosity towards her before. "Just tell me how much I have to pay for the ticket and—"

"There's no need." Tenma shook his head. "I already paid for them yesterday."

Nu stopped walking, her jaw drops in surprise.

"W-what?! You already paid for them? When?!"

"Yesterday." Tenma said simply. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Y-you didn't tell me you'll buy the tickets right away!" Nu stuttered. "If only I knew…!"

Did he really buy the tickets for both of them? To her horror, he really did.

"Does it really matter? I still had a lot of money to spare, so that's alright." Tenma cracked an amused smile at how panicked she looks right now. "It's on me, Nu. Don't worry about the money."

"B-but…!"

She just doesn't want to trouble him.

"It's fine, Nu. I won't die just because I lost some money."

He does love money because he can buy a lot of food and maybe some games, but he doesn't have any urge to actually become rich or anything. He just wants money because it makes his life much easier. If he could have an easy life without money, he'd give all his money.

Tenma pats her on the head again, a bit gentler than the last time. He was sure it would placate her, but it didn't work out because his treatment simply made her a blushing mess, which stutters and fidgets adorably while trying to give an appropriate response.

He wonders why those people from before hated her. He didn't understand how they can hate her.

* * *

- **Few Hours Later, Cairo, Egypt** -

After few hours of uneventful flight, their plane finally arrived in Cairo International Airport. Nothing special really happened in the past few hours, since Tenma slept throughout the flight. He thought that it would be better to save his energy until it is really necessary.

Unknown to him, Nu was watching him as he slept like a log on his seat beside her. It brought her some form of solace and warmness to watch his sleeping face, so innocent and peaceful. It looks as if he doesn't have anything to worry about…

Of course she didn't tell him that she was staring at him the whole time, and he didn't suspect her about anything either. He just thought that his partner was just busy staring at the scenery of the cloudy sky around their plane while he was sleeping, and there's nothing wrong about that.

"Woah… the weather here sure is different than in Vatican. It's hotter than I expected..." He said offhandedly as they exited the airport. "We should've worn something more open in temperature like this. This suit is torturing me… how about you?"

He said as he stopped, bringing two suitcases with him. The black one is his, while the other one, the white one, is his partner's. Nu's been adamant on bringing her belongings on her own, but Tenma insisted that he would take it with him as well. He didn't accept a 'no' for an answer.

"I'm actually fine…" Nu answers meekly, stopped beside him. "There's absolutely no problem…"

"Are you sure?" Tenma raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Nu nods, smiling to convince him. "It's just… this kind of outfit is making me hard to move around."

"Well, just change it after we've found a place to stay then." Tenma shrugged. "Let's move, shall we?"

"Yes, Tenma." Nu said simply. "Any clue where's to go next? Any plan?"

…

"… I honestly have no idea." Tenma shook his head. "I thought we'll just figure it out when we get here…"

"Okay, then."

She just went along with his simple way of thinking. She had resigned to this kind of attitude since their first mission few months ago. Not that she hates it, she actually likes how he tackled any problem in front of them spontaneously… and it works almost everytime. So she will trust him this time too.

"I'll follow your lead." Nu says with a smile. "I'll be counting on you in this mission as well, partner."

"Yeah, just leave it to me. Whatever happens, happens—"

He stops abruptly as Nu wraps her arms around his, latching onto him rather affectionately.

"Um… Nu?" he says, confused. "What are you doing?"

"It's-it's a part of the mission! Undercover! T-that's what we're doing, diverting attention away from us!" Nu replies almost immediately, her face flushing red. "D-did you remember? We-we're just a tourist couple going on a d-date! Nobody would suspect us! Not even those Devils or Fallen Angels!"

Tenma stares at her for a few seconds. What she said makes perfect sense in his mind. Or rather, he just doesn't want to think too much about it. Planning is not really his forte. He does enjoy the soft feeling when Nu's body was pressing against his, whatever it really was.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. We should play our part then." Tenma smiles innocently at Nu, causing the girl to turn even redder. "Stay close to me."

"O-okay."

They continued walking, further away from the airport.

"Where are we going again?" She says, enjoying the strong arm that she latched onto, softly rubbing the side of her head against it. "I, I wouldn't mind if we take a walk around the city before finding a hotel."

"… I don't know yet. Should we look for some members of that Khaos Brigade or Hero Faction?"

"Um, sounds good to me."

"Yeah, let's just look around for a bit… maybe there's—"

Tenma shook his head, still haven't decided about what he was going to do yet, but suddenly forced into action anyway, as he abruptly drops their suitcases. His emerald eyes slowly widens in surprise.

A girl stood before him and Nu, her head tilted and long black hair framing the sides of her face. She appeared before them as if she had appeared from nothingness, yet Tenma knew otherwise.

The girl had been there from the beginning. There was no indication of an arrival, no sound, and no tremor in her steps. Literally no presence from her, from the moment Nu had clung onto him, to the moment the myserious girl finally decided to reveal herself, she was almost undetectable.

" _ **She was…!**_ _ **Why is she here, of all places…?!"**_

A presence that had been sleeping for a long time inside Tenma's soul has been awakened once again and spoke. Tenma himself was aware that he wasn't alone in his body, but the presence rarely shows itself, only when he fought difficult enemies or faced a danger that far beyond his abilities.

He is an Exorcist; he had gone through so many battles and fights that ordinary humans could only imagine and survived. He had encountered so many beings and creatures that had unimaginable powers and lived to tell the tale. It would be _really_ hard to surprise him with anything anymore, which is the cause of that presence in the depths of his soul taking a deep slumber for years.

However, this one being was in a completely different dimension than the beings he had fought.

Although the complete black Goth-Lolita dress she wore gave her an innocent and cute appearance, his instinct and the presence within his soul told him, no, _screamed_ at him, that the girl in front of him was _very_ powerful, _way_ more powerful than him. That scared and excited him at the same time.

Her ability to hide her presence alone until she revealed herself was enough of an indication for her immense power. However, she couldn't figure what being was standing before her either.

The girl stared at Tenma up and down in genuine curiosity, as if measuring him. To her, Tenma felt familiar in some way that she doesn't know, and anyone she thought was familiar could only be an individual with a power and lifespan similar to hers. For her, anyone like that could be counted with one hand.

 _It couldn't be that overgrown lizard._

But, looking at him, she didn't feel any hint of a strong energy. He felt like a regular human. Then again, her own presence was the same with it being immensely self-suppressed and sealed. Lesser beings would instantly perish if she carelessly released the full extent of her power. She never wanted that.

She just wants to go home. To get rid of _that_ being and return to her _real_ home.

"Who are you?" She asked, the naivety of her voice catching Tenma off guard. However, the presence that had been sleeping inside him warned him to be on his guard. His chest emits a green glow for a moment, and only himself and the little girl can sense his fluctuating energy. Its nature was—

"Hm…"

The girl's eyes narrowed sharply, the energy she had felt for a moment made her sure. He, or at least his energy, was familiar with her. She knew she had met with someone who had this kind of power, she had felt this sensation before, _long time_ ago. However…

As far as she remembers, she didn't have any notable companions in her solitary life, not to mention she couldn't remember any names that was impressive enough in her mind. Still, she waited hopefully for an answer from that man. It piques her curiosity so much that she bothered to wait patiently.

" _ **Be cautious, boy. This is not a being you can fight head on,**_ _"_ the presence's voice entered Tenma's head again, causing him to become wary. " _ **Not even if you use my full power.**_ "

 _No, even with your full power…? You must be joking_ , _being asleep for so long…_

" **I am not. Do not pick a fight with this being.** " The presence told him sternly. " **I am serious. Play along with whatever she wants at the moment, she hadn't noticed anything in particular yet. I do not want to fight against her after I just woke up. I repeat… DO. NOT. ENGAGE.** "

Heedless of Nu's reaction, he pulled her behind him and stood facing the girl in Goth-Lolita whose head still remained tilted to the side, like a curious child. Her cuteness was completely lost to him.

"You don't want to tell me?" There were no expression on the girl's face, yet it doesn't seem like as if she want to attack them. "… your name?"

He frowned, but after seeing that there was no hostility between them, he feel obliged to answer her question. He guess there's _absolutely_ no harm on answering a completely innocent question, right?

"Name's Tenma Amakusa," he said, causing the girl to nod in satisfaction.

"Are you powerful… Mister?" She then asked next.

He felt Nu's grip on his arm tighten as she was sending him confused looks, she was questioning of what exactly was going on. He doesn't know about it either. Still, he ignored his partner for now.

This was not the time to be airheaded, he had to focus his all and every attention on a being that probably was more than he can afford to handle, even with how extraordinarily strong he is. Being airheaded around your enemies is the mistake of amateurs and foolish ones. He is not both.

If she _really_ was stronger than him… then all the more reason for him to be on his guard. He didn't answer her question with words, but the mysterious girl seemed to have had already come to her own conclusions, so he guess his answer was unnecessary… he didn't bother to say anything.

"Can you help me?" She asked, the tone of her voice making it evident that she was asking for help.

"Help you?" Tenma's lips thinned as hesitation flashed across his emerald eyes. "How I can help you?"

The girl shook her head silently, offering no verbal answer. Instead, she began to walk away at a steady pace, slow enough that it was clear that she wanted him and Nu to follow.

"I, just want someone to walk me home. It's, not really my home, but…" those were the words she said solemnly; the sadness in her tone more than enough to cause Tenma's feet to move on their own, Nu right behind him. "Will you, come with me?"

It didn't matter if the presence inside his soul asked to be cautious. What mattered for him was that the girl doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives, and that she didn't appear to be an individual that was evil nor insane. She asked for help, and he can't just ignore that, can he? Whatever she is…

To summarize her in his head… she was a honest, naïve, and _unbelievably_ powerful girl.

He paused in his steps, Nu bumping into his back and releasing a muffled grunt. He apologizes softly to her, then turns again to the mysterious girl before them.

There was still something that he needed to know.

"Okay, but first… who are you?" He asked.

The girl in black Goth-Lolita dress froze, her emotionless face parting into a small smile that he took as _inhumanly_ beautiful as she could sense that Tenma wasn't denying her request.

"Well, I'm a Dragon," she said. "The one of infinity… I believe, they called me the Dragon of Ouroboros,"

The realization quickly dawned on him. As his eyes widen in shock—

"My name is… **Ophis**."

That was when Tenma's jaw dropped to the ground.

 _No freaking way. It can't be her!_

* * *

He knew that name from the book he read somewhere. He'd done his homework as an Exorcist.

Ophis, the Infinity Dragon of Ouroboros. The sole being that was worthy to be called Dragon God. It was a classified information that only the upper echelons of the Church had the priviledge to know, but Ouroboros Dragon was known to be more powerful than the God of Bible himself.

She is one of the most powerful Dragons in existence. In a direct confrontation, she would utterly and completely obliterate him, without too much effort. Yet, she appeared before them in form of a little girl… a form that would be the most deceiving for anyone. Did she take this form on purpose? Maybe.

Tenma gulped silently, even though his expression didn't change a bit. He's glad that he didn't make the mysterious girl his enemy right away. He was far outclassed. Especially in his current situation…

"Here, this way."

He couldn't do anything as Ophis instructed him and his partner to go to whatever direction she wants, with the black haired girl clinging on his left arm like a giddy child. Oddly, Nu refused to let go of his arm, clinging on him as well. There's also a pout on her face, which Tenma fails to notice…

 _What kind of situation is this._

He wants to plant his palm on his face at the sheer absurdity of his situation, but he can't move his arms right now, at least not without touching the women on his sides in inappropriate places. He doesn't want to be on the receiving end of their ire, since the hells hath no fury like a woman scorned.

 _This is not what I signed up for._

Well, he can tolerate Nu, since he had known her for a while, he knew that he can trust her. As of Ophis, aside from the fact that he doesn't want to wipe that smile of delight from her, he also can't shrug her off his arm. Once she latched onto his arm, her strength was so strong that it's impossible to get away from her grip. She didn't even budge, as if she didn't feel Tenma's struggle at all. He gave up quickly.

 _Well then, whatever… see if I care…_

They walked through unknown alleys, streets, roads, all according to Ophis' instruction. Neither Tenma or Nu said anything, as they can understand each other with body gestures and facial expressions. Both of them knew that they had encountered an extraordinarily powerful being by total coincidence, and so they had to play along with whatever her demands are, and try not to agitate her by any way.

"How much further, Ophis?" He asked, as he grow bored of walking with no clear destination in mind.

"Just, a little bit more." Ophis answered softly. "It's... here."

He starts to regret his decision to play along with the Infinity Dragon's wish when they came to an open space with a wide, dark purple magical circle that all three of them just stepped carelessly into, and bright light consumed them in an instant, before the two Exorcists could do any preventive measures.

However, the next moment they got a hold of their senses, it was only him and Nu in their current location. It was an entirely separate dimensional space that contained a some kind of fortress situated upon a high cliff and surrounded by growing, completely natural vegetation and trees.

They were at the base of a cliff; the fortress not too far away with a path neatly paved from purple and blackish stones leading up to it. This place was unfamiliar to them. However, most importantly, there are absolutely no signs of Ophis anywhere near them.

"This place… where exactly are we?" Nu's voice came from his side, slowly letting go of his arm.

It was obvious that she was nervous inside, but her expression was still composed.

He simply shook his head as he knew that he had no answer for her question, watching the way Nu pursed her lips and fell silent. He knew that there was no use in asking questions that they both don't know the answer, so he shut his mouth as well.

Instead, both of them readied themselves for a possible encounter with enemies.

"O' Shining Sword of Light, please hear my voice, and answer to my call."

In response of Nu's words, a white glyph with a halo of glowing golden light surrounding it appeared in mid-air.

 _"_ In the name of my bloodline that was engraved within this blade, I unleash the Holy Sword, Claimh Solais!"

The light-blond haired girl reached out to it with one hand and pulls out a majestic-looking sword. Its hilt was pure golden with a red crystal on the middle of it, its pommel was black, and its massive edge was pure, unblemished white.

 _Claimh Solais_.

It was the legendary sword of Nuada Airgetlam, the Celtic God of Light. It was one of the Holy Swords that can be said to be said on the level of an Excalibur, at least in terms of destructive capability. One casual slash can cut through Devils and evil-aligned creatures like a hot knife through butter.

However, its current wielder focused more on technique rather than raw power in her sword style. Something that Tenma recognized almost immediately from seeing his partner's stance long ago. Not that she's weak per se, but she seems to prefer outmaneuvering her enemies rather than overpowering them… and now she seems to be even more adept on her techniques.

As someone who _almost_ always relying on brute force in battles and just focusing on hitting hard and hitting _harder_ , the fact that she bothered to improve her finesse further made his impression of Nu went up. Her form and stance as she held the holy weapon in her hands… in his eyes, it's truly beautiful.

"You've been working hard I see," He couldn't help but blurt out such words in admiration because in a way, he could see his past self in her. "That's impressive, Nu."

He was reminded of a time when he was striving, working his body every single day without resting to become strong enough to survive against unsurmountable odds, unwilling to be beaten to the ground by arrogant beings that called themselves 'far superior' than humans.

Maybe understood what exactly he was complimenting her, Nu glanced down at the ground demurely, too shy to meet his simple, honest gaze and her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress nervously.

"T-Thanks," she said, feeling a bit warm for having her perseverance acknowledged by someone she deemed close to her.

"No problem. I'd like to point some other things, but for now…" Tenma smiled, as he readied his own weapon, which materialized themselves with emerald gleams on his belt. "We can't just stay here. Let me scan the surrounding area real quick—"

He frowns after he did a quick surveillance of the area around them. "Well, I think I can see others over there. I don't think they're friendly."

In the distant trees not too far away from the fortress, the white-haired Exorcist was able to spot multiple figures walking in organized groups that caused him to realize that this place was not a random place that Ophis, The Infinity Dragon, visited just for shits and giggles.

He realized that they just stumbled into something that their Imperator would kill to find. Here, in this place, there was something more in play than what he had thought at first. This place has something BIG in store for them, and they might be able to find out what it is, if they tread carefully.

His eye narrowed, his eye sight sharp enough to determine that the figures he had spotted were a group of Fallen Angels armed with ominous spears of light and swords. Their dark-colored wings folded neatly behind their back. They were so many… maybe a battalion, maybe even more than that.

From what he knew of Fallen Angels, the more wings one had, the stronger the Fallen Angel was… just like normal Angels are. And in this case, the majority of the Fallen Angels in the group not too far from where they stood possessed at least four wings and eight wings at most.

Archangel Michael, one of the strongest Angels, possessed twelve wings and he alone was enough to effortlessly wipe out a legion of Devils. It was a tremendous power that shouldn't be trifled with, and he made a swift decision that he didn't want to risk him and his partner getting spotted for now.

"Let's hide somewhere, Nu." he called his partner behind him. "At least until we know what's going on in this place."

No reply.

"Nu?" He tried again. "Did you hear me?"

"I did, but uh, Tenma," Nu said slowly, tapping a finger tapping onto his arm and drawing his attention. "We're spotted..."

"Wha—"

His eyes widened in surprise as a four-winged Fallen Angel stood in front of them.

"What do we have here…?" The Fallen Angel spoke, his tone puzzled. "… humans?"

The Fallen Angel stared in curiosity at him and Nu for a moment longer before he sneered.

"Curious mortals, here you are." The Fallen Angel began. "Why are you humans from Hero Faction came here? Do tell me, why are you here instead of helping that Cao Cao with his little recruitment?"

He felt Nu's breath halt behind him, but he hid her reaction from the Fallen Angel's sight with his broad back and his own impassive expression. He knew very well that showing any surprise would make their whole situation turn from bad to worse. They don't even know where they are right now.

The silver lining was, they were currently safe with the assumption the Fallen Angel was making about them and the so-called Hero Faction. Therefore, he didn't say anything, keeping a stoic facade.

The Fallen Angel grunted in annoyance for his silence.

"Scram now, humans. We don't want you and your accomplice scampering around here."

The Fallen Angel harshly shoved him and Nu away with the blunt side of his light spear before heading towards his fellow Fallen Angels in the distance. After he was sure no one would hear or follow them, the first thing he did was lead Nu away to a location that was hidden enough.

The only reason the four-winged Fallen Angel caught him off-guard was because he had his mind preoccupied. Now though, he was focusing to everything around him, and closely watching his partner. What he and Nu had just heard was too important to ignore.

"So this place is the place where the members of Khaos Brigade gather," Nu said heatedly. "Sir Pendragon wasn't lying when he said there are also Fallen Angels…!"

"Yeah, it seems so." He said with a grim tone. "Such luck that we got here, right?"

Their mission's very objective was before them, shoved right to their face without giving them time to prepare themselves. The secret headquarters of Khaos Brigade, and in extension, the Hero Faction, was somewhere in this realm. The Imperator would go mad if he could see where they are right now.

Still. To make an action when they don't even know anything around them and how many enemies they would face is utterly stupid and rash. If they want to charge and blast the hell out of their enemies, then they have to know exactly what they are doing. They were completely underprepared for this.

"We have to go back somehow and make preparation," he said to Nu.

"I understood, but how exactly we would do that?" She asked back.

"First, we should figure out things as much as possible," he began, letting his extra senses do their job. "For starters, this realm has a collection of Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, and even Angels. You felt them too, didn't you?" he asked when his attention refocused on Nu. His partner nods in agreement.

"Yes. What about it?"

"The other Humans gathered over there," he pointed towards a clearing in the woods. "Must be the members of Hero Faction that we were mistaken for. We should try to head over there."

Nu placed a hand on her arm.

"But… just what exactly is going on here? I thought we were only helping Ophis get back home."

"Yeah… I thought of that too. But she just disappeared out of nowhe—"

"… did you call me?" A voice replied all of a sudden.

Tenma's lip twitched in both relief and annoyance. He knew that, when his attention was fully up and his weapons were on guard to greet any enemies in kind, there was only one individual he knew who was currently capable of sneaking up on them without them noticing.

"Ophis," he greeted the black-haired girl who sat upon a tree branch peering down at him.

"… yes?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Are those people your friends?" He asked, gesturing towards the direction of the Fallen Angels. "They are the members of Khaos Brigade, right?"

Ophis shrugged.

"I don't know, if they are my friends," were her words, her expression betraying nothing. "But, they are the members of Khaos Brigade."

Her words were simple.

Tenma noted that she didn't react to them knowing what the Khaos Brigade was. Perhaps she didn't think that the secrecy of the group was that important, or her emotions was _that_ dull. He doesn't know if she was supposed to act like that or that was just another weirdness of a _very powerful_ dragon.

"Okay, then… let me ask you some things. You did say that you want us to walk you home, but," He said. "Is this place your 'home'? Not your _real_ home? Then why are you here? What are your connection to them? Are you a member too?"

"Home, but not my real home, yes." She nodded innocently. "And, I'm their leader."

Tenma's jaw dropped for the second time today.

"WHAAAAT?! YOU ARE THEIR LEADER?! YOU, GIVING THEM ORDERS?!"

His reaction was understandable. Their mission's objective was to hinder the Hero Faction, a part of Khaos Brigade… and here they are, standing before the leader of that very organization they want to disrupt… if she found out about their mission, they are toast. Obliterated beyond any recovery.

Beside him, Nu's expression was the same as him, but she's not freaking out like he's doing right now. Instead, the more he panics, the more she calms down.

"Yes, but, I never ordered them to do anything." Ophis said, her face still showing nothing. "If they, had a meeting, I just had to sit on a chair and do nothing."

"Ah…"

The realization slowly dawns on him. He realized something vital, and at this point, he's sure his partner beside him understood the circumstances too.

Ophis is just a powerful puppet figure.

An immensely powerful one, but still a puppet figure nonetheless. Someone is just manipulating her to do their biddings, taking advantage of her terrifying power for their ends. While he wasn't sure how to deceive a being as powerful as her, he speculate it was because her innocent and naïve attitude that made them easier to do so. She might or might not have any personal reason to help them.

If she found out about their mission, maybe she won't kill them… not that they want to risk it though.

"Why did you ask that?" Ophis asked.

"Oh, I'm just curious is all." Tenma smiled, his previous panicky expression changed into a calm and confident one. Just another façade. "Nothing you really have to worry about."

"What's the Khaos Brigade and what they really want to do?" Nu asked.

Ophis shrugged again.

"I don't know. They said, they would help me get back home if I, helped them first."

"And you just did as they asked?" He said incredulously, his emerald eyes widening. "Just—just like that?"

"Yes. Why? Was it wrong?"

Ophis frowned slightly, her body tensing subtly before she shook her head before their questioning gaze. "They're powerful enough… and they promised that they'd help me after I helped them," she explained.

 _This person was impossible_ , both Tenma and Nu thought.

Looking at Ophis, Tenma has now confirmed just what kind of person The Infinity Dragon was. She was way too naïve to believe that this organization, Khaos Brigade would _truly_ honour the terms of their agreement when it comes to that. It was like an innocent child being fooled by a cunning adult.

They would stab her at the back when it most convenient for them, she would be discarded like a piece of trash when they don't really need her anymore. When she had outlived her usefulness in their eyes, she would simply be treated like an expired tool. It was utterly despicable.

Tenma felt anger coursing through his entire being. It was wrong to deceive anyone like this, even if the person being fooled was a being with a power unimaginable. He gritted his teeth, his hands clenched, his eyes narrowed and his shaking body was faintly emitting a green glow. This is unacceptable.

However, before he could even point the fault of trusting that organization to her, Ophis disappeared with her frown still on her face. He blinked for a few times, hoping that Ophis would reappear before them again. One minute pass, then two and three, but she didn't come back.

"She's gone," Nu spoke matter-of-factly.

He nodded his head before turning to Nu.

"We'll speak to her properly next time." He says, sighing.

"They deceived her…" Nu looks at the place Ophis sat on moments ago. "They're using her…"

Tenma nodded again, this time slower.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have to convince her not to take their side anymore."

His carefree attitude is now all gone. All that's left is a serious expression that was seldom seen on his face. He already made up his mind… he is _so_ going to give the one behind the curtain of Khaos Brigade a piece of his mind, preferably breaking their bones first, for trying to deceive an innocent and naïve person like Ophis.

How could anyone do that? It sickens him to think anyone would take advantage of someone like her. For him, it doesn't matter if she's really the Ouroboros, the Infinity Dragon or whatever she is. He has to save her before it's too late.

"Stay close to me. We'll see what's the situation on the Hero Faction before leaving."

Nu didn't say anything to protest, as she knew the gravity of the situation. Not that she could protest though, seeing how intense her partner's expression was. It was scary and mesmerizing at the same time. Plus it was a good change of pace to see her partner's commanding side…

"We're humans… so, by the process of elimination, the safest place for us in this realm is in the Hero Faction, where the humans gather. Obviously." The anger has been gone from Tenma's expression, but the seriousness is still there. "We could try to blend in with the people there, yeah? So we should just act natural, like we're one of them."

By counting the presences he felt from his surroundings, humans were _almost_ dominating the realm by numbers alone. Their numbers were less than the Devils, but it was enough to make an army out of them. It would be nearly impossible to remember every single member of the humans, or the Hero Faction to be exact. That makes it easier for them to blend in.

With a clear destination in mind, the two quickly and carefully made their way to the fortress, only to stop in shock when they eventually arrived there.

 _What the hell is this?!_

There are bodies everywhere. Most of them were still alive, but some of them, on the dark corners aren't even moving anymore. Some even had bleeding wounds and sores that were filled by oozing puss.

He couldn't accept this. They called themselves the Hero Faction, but this is just outright an insult to the true heroes.

 _NO WAY._

Instead of heroes, they look like corpses. It made him sick both physically and mentally to see a sight like this. Their empty eyes are like the void, they had no life in them, even as they stared back at him. They might as well be dead with eyes that had no drive to live like those.

It could be said that only their bodies were alive at this point.

However…

The anger of before comes back with full force in his heart. Tenfolds even.

He knew and remember. The Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade was a faction that consisted solely of humans and their purpose was to fight and defeat the **'Evil Beings** ' that pose threat to humanity. And yet, seeing this horrible sight in front of Tenma and Nu, who were the ones should be called evil?

He couldn't take this anymore. Tenma's hands clenched into fists once more, his expression murderous.

 _WHOEVER DID THIS TO THEM…_

THIS pitiful state of existence wasn't what a hero was. THIS is not what a hero should be.

He knew and remember that many in the Hero Faction were humans. He knew and remember that the humans possessing Sacred Gears who were either abducted, brainwashed, or followed willingly. Yet what was the result? THIS was the result, unsightly and painful. What kind of a hero did this?

 _I WILL MAKE THEM PAY._

He saw evil and he hates it so much. The sight before him was nothing but meaningless pain and death. Meaningless sacrifices that nobody should've made in the first place. These kind of sacrifices are completely unnecessary. True, there are sacrifices that were necessary in this world, but this is NOT one of them.

At least he thinks so.

In tranquil fury to whoever did this to them, he walked up slowly as not to agitate them, Nu following his every move as if in a trance even as he emitted another surge of imposing green energy from him, its intensity increasing with every step he made.

 _I will save them._

"Nu, activate your Sacred Gear now." He spoke, voice deep and serious. "Use your Miach's Limb to heal their injuries."

His emerald eyes glowed dimly with power.

"After that, I will restore their life force."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You can tell what your thoughts about it.**

 **...**

 **Oh yeah! This story's a harem! As per usual for a DxD Fanfiction!**

 **See ya in the next chapter then!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	3. Hero of Justice (Part II)

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **Let me answer some of reviews.**

 **Sonic: Thanks. I hope you'll like this one too.**

 **Cinder: Well, your question will be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hero of Justice (Part II)**

- **Hero Faction Headquarters, Control Room** -

"Well, well, well… this is certainly interesting."

A young man peered through a large monitor in the well-lit room from his chair, his facial expression fascinated and suspicious at the same time.

He's a young man with black hair and spectacles. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform, a _gakuran_ and wears a crimson mage-style robe over his uniform with a feathered cape.

"Tenma Amakusa, he says?" He said, putting a finger to his lips. "Is he the descendant of Tenma Amakusa Tokisada? But, there is no person with that name in our list of Person of Interest…"

He mumbled to himself. He was the Hero Faction's second in command, and he possesses an incredible memory capacity for a human… and as far as he concerned, they haven't gotten their hands on the descendant of Tenma Amakusa Tokisada, the man who led the Shimabara Rebellion, an uprising of Japanese Roman Catholics against the Shogunate.

To think that a descendant of such a man entered their realm by total accident, he can't help but be skeptical. Is he fake or real? Honestly, the young man in glasses doesn't know yet.

He was still surprised to see Ophis, their so-called leader, brought two foreign faces with her from her 'afternoon walks'. Their identities are quite some enigmas. One was the aforementioned Tenma Amakusa, while the other was called 'Nu' if his surveillance device around the realm was accurate.

"That holy sword is…"

Looking at the sword she held in her hands, it was no doubt the legendary holy sword Claimh Solais. Which brings one plausible conclusion to mind… she was the descendant of Nuada Airgetlam, the Celtic God of Light and the original wielder of Claimh Solais itself. Her identity was quite obvious. However…

Meanwhile, the identity of Tenma Amakusa remains a mystery. Judging from his name, it was obvious that he was the descendant of Tenma Amakusa Tokisada, but he could tell, from his body build and face shape, that he was not even Japanese. His tanned skin and unnatural white hair are the indications.

"Who really is he?"

Just a faker, perhaps? If so, then he was probably hiding his real name. Aside from his ramrod straight posture which tells that he had been through so many battles and won, nothing else was impressive about him. However, something feels off. He has to make sure whether the young man was legit a descendant of a hero or not before getting rid of him.

Seeing that both of the newcomers were coming to their fortress, he should send someone to make sure they won't try anything smart under their noses. Preferably someone strong, proficient with sword and has a lot of battle experience under his belt. He knows someone in their rank who has all of that.

"What is it, Georg? I heard you mumbling to yourself just now."

A regal and deep voice called out from behind Georg.

He turns himself and the chair he sat on to face a young man whose power and charisma were enough for the Hero Faction to pledge allegiance to him. Whether it was due to fear, admiration, respect, or potential of benefit, no one dared to challenge this young man for his position in the Hero Faction.

"I found some potential members intruding our realm by coincidence." Georg answers immediately.

Cao Cao.

He is a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. Like Georg, he wears a _gakuran_ as well, combined with white, ancient Chinese garb. There's an air of confidence and arrogance around him, as he deems himself an individual with powers sufficient enough to mold the world as he sees fit.

"How did they enter this realm?" Cao Cao asks.

"Ophis tends to bring some random people from the street. It was truly troublesome." Georg says, as if it was natural for the Infinity Dragon to do so. "It would be unfortunate for them if they don't have potentials for us to utilize, as we had to silence some random, powerless civilians that she brought here before. But it seems that this time… we are quite lucky with our visitors."

"How so?" Cao Cao calmly asks his second of command, uncaring of the fact they have executed some innocent lives that just happened to tread on their realm. "Are they powerful?"

"I have confirmed that one of them wields the Holy Sword Claimh Solais." Georg replied smoothly. "The other one, I'm not quite sure, but seeing that the one with the Holy Sword was rather subservient to him, we could safely assume that he was, at least, on par with her."

Cao Cao's lips pulled up into a pleased smirk.

"Looks like we're indeed lucky this time, Georg. We could use strong individuals in our ranks." He says, and Georg nods in agreement. "Where are they right now?"

"They were heading towards our fortress with steady pace." Georg nodded. "They should be here anytime soon."

"Hmm… have you prepared the welcoming committee?"

"I have." Georg nodded again. "I'm going to send Siegfried over to greet them. I'm just about to call him."

"Excellent." Cao Cao chuckled. "However, don't tell our friend Siegfried that they are potential members yet."

"May I know why?" Georg raised an eyebrow. "They might just fight and kill each other."

"Let them. Let them have… just a small scuffle. I want to know what are they capable of." Cao Cao said. "If they survived, good for them, but if they can't even keep up with Siegfried… they don't have any place in our ranks. As for now, we should prioritize quality over quantity for our forces."

"Makes sense. I understood, I will simply tell Siegfried to greet our guests then."

* * *

It was a foolish move, Tenma had to admit.

It was stupid and he fully understood that his decision might land him and his partner in a situation out of their control. They should've just hide and gather information discreetly, ignoring the horrible sight before them. It was logical to just lay low, not attracting attention to themselves. However, now…

He didn't care about hiding anymore. He flared his energy, enough to startle almost everyone in the fortress. Again, wrong move on his part, but he was too caught up in his emotions that he didn't care at all. He looked at those people, injured and plagued for a petty goal that he couldn't care less about.

He can feel what they felt… despair, anger, sadness, pain. They simply have suffered too much. He can see the vacancy in their eyes, and the unwillingness born from being forced into a situation they couldn't change. They were weak, therefore they would perish for the sake of those more powerful.

He utterly despise that idea. He refuses to abide to the laws of nature. He won't accept that. He would save them even if it was impossible. He would defy fate itself even if that's the last thing he would do. He won't let any tragedy happened to anyone if he can help it. He will save everyone…

 _ **My wish is… for the salvation of humanity.**_

He recalls the words of a certain someone, a young man that he considers his first and best friend.

 _ **However… I can only go this far.**_

He remembers how his dying body became colder and colder in his arms. He choked.

 _ **My friend… please, don't let my dream end with me.**_

He remembers how hard he tried to held back his own tears, even as he agreed to his last request.

 _ **Thank you… from now on… you are… my living legacy…**_

He opens his eyes again, feeling a bit somber as the recollections of the past came upon him.

 _ **My name… my honor… my dreams… they are yours now…**_

He shook his head and frowned as that last sentence echoed in his head. It's not the right time and place to mourn over his late friend, he has something to do in the present. He HAS to focus now.

He watched in silence as Nu knelt by the side of the injured and plagued members of Hero Faction. He watched as silver substance covered Nu's left arm entirely, creating a form-fitting gauntlet with red gem on the back of her hand. It was her Sacred Gear, a sub-species from the rare Twilight Healing…

Miach's Limb.

A non-offensive Sacred Gear that was bestowed with immense power of healing that Twilight Healing lacks. It was capable of healing minor to fatal injuries, curing physical ailments and also regenerating amputated limbs. It was only incapable of reducing exhaustion and curing mental ailments.

It was good enough for their current predicaments. One by one, she healed the ailing members of Hero Faction until they were back to full health. The concentrated light in her palms banishing all injuries and plagues alike. After finishing one person, the light blond-haired girl simply moved on to the next person, while he nodded in affirmation.

Nu had been thoroughly confused by the sudden change of attitude of her partner, but she was also aware that this is not the right place nor time to question his decision. She would ask him later, _sure_ , but for now she'll just go along with his request. Not that she would refuse to heal those people anyway.

Those that had grown blind became able to see the light once again. Those that had grown deaf became able to hear voices as well. It was the power of God's miracles, delivered from one of His greatest gift to man. The power of Healing that God stored within the Sacred Gear that He bestowed upon humanity.

The very power that was able to cleanse all disease and heal every injury without fail.

Tenma was still watching, his emotion a mix of anger and relief. He smiled as he clenched his fists.

If those so-called 'heroes' won't save them, then they would be their salvation instead. Even though they were far from it, they would try to become their Savior, just like a certain Son of God that died for humanity's sins centuries ago. His gaze fell upon them, the cleansed ones who start to look at them with gratitude and relief. But this is not enough, not yet.

Now, it is his turn to help them with his power. He knelt by their side as well, smiling at those people reassuringly as he put his palms upon them.

"Try to relax. It will be fine."

Brilliant green energy from his palms spread over them, slowly permeating into their bodies and giving them a part of his own life energy. This, in turn will give them a sudden kickstart of their bodily process and functions that had stopped working before. This is a process that was called 'Mana Transfer'.

Everything in this world has energies of mana flowing freely in their entire being, no matter if it's a living creature or a dead object, no matter how weak or strong they are. In case of living creatures, sharing their life energy with others can weaken or even kill themselves if used excessively to the point of mana deprivation, so it's not recommended to use that as a healing method.

However, he has a _lot_ of it, so he's not in any immediate danger for freely giving them his mana. Even if he has to give his life energy to all people in the halls, that's not going to threaten his life by any way. No, even if that method has the risk of killing himself, he'd still help them without a second thought.

One by one, the people that had been healed were restored to their normal condition. Their formerly pale complexions grew flushed, their formerly ragged breathing become even, and even the vacancy of their lifeless eyes vanished, replaced by newfound will to live.

And what they all saw in front of them, were saviors who had appeared in their darkest moments.

A Healer and a Hero.

True saviors, not like those supposed descendants of Legendary Heroes, those arrogant and uncaring individuals that had reduced them to such a pitiful state in the first place. To achieve their Balance Breakers of their Sacred Gears, they would go as far as maiming those who was weaker than them.

"T-Thank you, you two…" They whispered in gratitude. "You saved our lives…"

There are tears in their eyes even as they passed out in the next moment, their bodies still weak.

Tenma stood up, fully knowing that his actions had made him stick out, but he had no choice in the matter. He would never allow others to suffer in front of him when he had the means to save them. He would rather die than ignoring those who needs help before his eyes. He knew, very well, that it was foolish to do so. Even so, he couldn't care less.

And indeed, his actions had made him stand out, he was the only one standing in an entire mass of people that were healed and restored to full health. Nu was on her knees and panting near the walls, recovering from her exhaustion of healing so many people with her powers.

"Stay where you are, intruders!" A stern voice called out.

A man appeared a short distance away from Nu, pushing past the crowd of other Hero Faction members, who were not in the same group as the formerly injured and plagued ones, yet they were talking in a murmur, going on about this mysterious pair of individuals that came out of nowhere and pulling off a feat that nobody dared to do before this.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere." Tenma said, his back facing the man.

The man walked up to them, his demeanour was like a hunter who had found his prey… calculating and cold. He was a handsome young man, he had silver-white hair and red eyes that contrasted with the black priest coat that he wore. He ignored Nu and focused at Tenma, since she doesn't seem to be a threat in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Nu was watching with undivided attention, focusing mostly on her partner.

"State your name and purpose of being here." The man in black priest coat demanded. "Lest I cut you down where you stand."

"I don't feel like telling you," was all that Tenma said. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm the one asking questions. Answer me." The man replied, his face twisting in annoyance. "I've never seen someone like you around here… who are you?"

At the moment, the red-eyed man could feel that the man's energy was oddly similar to his own for some reason. However, unlike him and his relatives in a certain institution of the Church he was born in, this man's energy felt somewhat… superior. It was something like his own energy, but _far_ more powerful.

It bothered him so much that he unconsciously behaved in hostile manner. He felt threatened by this man's existence, he felt confused and afraid at the same time.

"Me? I'm a Hero."

The man narrowed his eyes at Tenma's answer. Even though he said it like it was nothing important, Tenma's answer sounds like he was insulting him and his peers in the Hero Faction. After all, everyone in the Hero Faction have every rights in the world to call themselves heroes. Yet, this man…

"Cease your foolish jests at once. My name is Siegfried, a leader of the Hero Faction under Cao Cao." His voice was cold. "Now, tell me who are you if you value your life."

Unnatural fear and confusion aside, he could see that there was an obvious changes in the eyes of the Hero Faction members around him, especially from the ones who had been healed from their injuries and ailments. They had a weird green glow surrounding their bodies, but more importantly…

They had a sort of devotion in their eyes that not even Cao Cao had been able to earn from them.

"I've already told you. I'm a Hero," Tenma simply repeated once more, his back still facing him.

Siegfried grunted, this man's attitude was killing his patience.

"And I too am a Hero, one who carries the blood of the Hero Siegfried." Siegfried growls his words. "Keep this disrespectful attitude of yours up and you won't live to regret it."

Technically, he was right. From the blood that flows within his body, it wouldn't be wrong to call him the descendant of Sigurd, the hero from Volsunga Saga. However, it wasn't exactly right either.

Siegfried was created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the **Sigurd Institution** , who were trying to create the " **True Descendant of Sigurd** " who can use Gram by gathering those who carry his blood. The children of the institute are made from different patterns of genetics, including him.

The institute tried to make Sigurd's descendant artificially, to which Siegfried himself was artificially created. His name 'Siegfried' was based from Sigurd's counterpart from the Saga of Nibelungenlied, in hopes that he could match the might of the original Siegfried and Sigurd.

However, for all his successes and achievements, he still can't wield Gram and the Legendary Demonic Sword of Sun itself was moved to a completely different facility after that. He was still bitter at his own incompetence, even until now.

"… oh, I see."

Tenma fell silent, anger welling up from within him. His eyes glows eerily for a second.

"Is that so. So you fancy yourself a hero, huh? Just because you _think_ you're a descendant of a hero?"

The man behind him was in no way comparable to the original Siegfried, the selfless hero he had once read in the Saga of Nibelungenlied, just from how arrogantly he spoken and spewed death threats to him. No, more importantly, how could Siegfried call himself a Hero while letting such atrocities occur? This is unacceptable.

"… just what are you babbling about?"

He gritted his teeth in anger. Tenma couldn't understand it; how could a man who considers himself a hero can bear to let those weaker than him suffer before his eyes? No, even worse, he might be one of those people who inflicted those injuries and ailments to those people.

A part of him, his hot-blooded part of him, even wished to just fight this Leader of the so-called Hero Faction and sock him right in the face, giving him what he deserved. Yet, as he turned to face the so-called Hero, the voice of the presence within him warned him to back off and retreat from battle.

 _"_ _ **Hold it. Think carefully before you smash his face in. There is a man nearby who was capable to defeat you with a single attack.**_ "The presence within his soul interrupted before he could take a step forward. _**"I felt the presence of his Sacred Gear, the True Longinus. You've become strong, I'll admit it, but he just needs precisely one blow, and you'll become powerless before him. Heed my words for once, boy. You are ill-prepared to face him as you are right now.**_ _"_

Tenma frowned, considering the pros and cons before relenting. He doesn't want to make their situation more complicated than it already is, but he couldn't leave Siegfried's words unanswered. So he cleared his throat and speaks his mind.

"You are not a Hero." he said. "None of you are. Not you, not your leader Cao Cao, or whoever in your side."

Siegfried's lips thinned, but he held his temper despite his pride feeling like it had been slighted.

"And why are we not?" Siegfried gritted out the question. He drew out his Demonic Blades, activating his Sacred Gear and pressing those blades under Tenma's neck in a single motion. "What do you know of heroes anyway?"

Tenma shook his head firmly, looking briefly at the swords.

The first was **Balmung**.

 **The** **Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon** **.**

It was indeed the Demonic Sword of the original Siegfried from the Volsunga Saga. It is a two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity that makes it seem as if it was created by inhuman hands.

The second was **Nothung.**

 **The Indomitable Blade of Night, The Peerless Demonic Blade**

Another Demonic Sword of Siegfried. It was a peculiar-shaped broadsword with a red blade and a black edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel. Its sharpness and durability were exceptional, more than a match for Durandal.

The third was **Dainslef.**

 **The Hero-Slaying Broadsword, The Inversal Edge of Reparation.**

It was a Demonic Sword that originated from the Volsunga Saga as well, the very sword that ended Siegfried's life in the hands of his companion Hagen. It is a two-handed, grey greatsword tainted with the remains of the hero's blood on its edge, and its hilt was decorated by bizarre spikes.

The last was **Tyrfing.**

 **The Sword of Cruel Tyranny, The Destined Blade of Genocide.**

Unlike the other three, it originated from the Tyrfing Cycle, as the sword of King Svarlami. It was a broadsword with a golden hilt that would never miss a stroke, would never rust and would cut through stone and iron as easily as through clothes. It shone and gleamed like fire.

Tenma's emerald eyes narrowed slightly. Those Demonic Swords are definitely not fakes. They are legit, he could tell. He wonders where the hell Siegfried found those powerful swords.

The people that were watching at the sight of Siegfried wielding all his Demonic Swords held their breath. To be able to wield all of them with frightening ease, Siegfried definitely deserved his title, ' **Chaos Edge Sieg'**. No one is able to challenge him for the position of Cao Cao's enforcer so far.

Meanwhile, Nu, who was watching on the sidelines, looks at Tenma worriedly. If there's going to be a fight, she fully trusted her partner to come out as the winner… she has complete faith for him. However, that didn't stop her for worrying for him, being surrounded by dangerous Demonic Swords like that…

"Well? Answer my question!"

That harsh and stern voice snapped Nu back at the situation at hand.

"Well, I know a bit," Tenma replied, looking back at Siegfried with unwavering conviction _._ He didn't even sweat at the sight of those dangerous blades sticking very closely to his neck."But I probably know more than all of you combined. From what I've seen so far…"

Tenma paused for a second, as if hesitating, then continues his sentence.

"You are not worthy to be a hero."

That last sentence was enough to send Siegfried into a brief fit of rage and slashed with all his strength, pouring all his power to slice the man apart for his arrogance. However—

…

"Do you want to know why?"

The sound of metal grating against a sturdier substance echoed out in the halls, accompanied by Siegfried's widening eyes, as well as those people that were watching them. Some of them were expecting Siegfried to slash the self-proclaimed hero to pieces, yet the result was the opposite.

Those legendary Demonic Swords can't even scratch him. His skin was so thick and durable, standing up against the demonic swords like impenetrable walls.

"What kind of hero sacrifices those weaker than him?" Tenma spoke, uncaring of those blades he is now holding in his hands. "What kind of hero let those weaker than him suffers before his eyes? Worse, what kind of hero who harms those weaker than him just to gain more powers? You're not a hero, you're just a bully. Bully with superpowers, yeah, but at your core, you're nothing more than that."

The hand he had used to push away Siegfried's Demonic Swords was left unscathed as well, not even a scratch was there.

"Want to know what it really means to be a hero?"

Yet perhaps more shocking and _frightening_ to him than that, was the fact that Siegfried had felt his bond with his Demonic Swords _weaken_ from just that touch alone. That means…

"A Hero doesn't care if he was acknowledged or anyone or not." Tenma continued, looking straight into Siegfried's red eyes. "A Hero simply fights for the Justice he believed in. He would try to save everyone even if it's impossible!"

Siegfried swallowed, looking at Tenma in trepidation. His confusion and fear he felt towards this man have been increased tenfold. This man just came out of nowhere and asserted his dominance over him… he felt significantly inferior toward this unknown man whose name he didn't even know!

"You just don't get what being a hero is about." Tenma glared sharply at the peeved Demonic Sword wielder. "Blood of heroes in your body? Sacrificing people to attain more power? Calling yourselves heroes and use that to justify your actions? Those are just hypocrisy you're babbling about!"

There was only be one reason why his bond with Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleif would weaken so significantly from Tenma's touch, and that was one thing. A very simple thing.

Because his swords found Tenma worthier than he is. It was a notion that he found impossible, yet after seeing and feeling it with his own senses, he couldn't find any words to deny it.

"Don't look down on heroes, you moron."

In his hand, Balmung starts to vibrate softly as if in agreement, causing even further chaos in Siegfried's mind. More so when he stared at Tenma and the image of a similar-looking, yet completely different, long silver-haired man whose body was covered in silver, woven plate armour superimposed with him.

But one thing that they have in common is that they had this green, glowing mark on their chest, where their heart should be. Siegfried knew that mark very well. The very mark that he expected would appear, someday, on his own chest, but never came to reality… even now. That could only mean—

 _THIS CAN'T BE! THIS CAN'T BE!_

Balmung trembled once again in his hand, and Siegfried had to actively fight to prevent it from flying like a maiden in love into Tenma's hands, despite trembling in disbelief and fear himself.

"Let me tell you what a true Hero is, again."

A voice that was strong and filled with conviction. Unwavering and undaunting.

Nu, Siegfried, and everyone else in the hall are now paying rapt attention.

"A true Hero is one who fights for the sake of what they believe in, their ideals." He said slowly. "They fight for the people they believe in, to protect those precious to them. No matter how hard it is, they would never resort to inflicting harm to those weaker than themselves."

Nu saw Tenma in a different light now. Before this, the admiration and affection she held for him was stemming just from the fact that he was a kind and benevolent man, but now, after she had seen his other side, the one that was completely different from his usual behavior… it became something more.

"It's not your power that matters. It's how you stood by your justice, your ideals. Have you realize your wrongs yet? Power is useful, of course, but as a Hero, it would only matter if you use it right."

His eyes narrowed fiercely, the tranquil fury he felt was palpable and forcing even Siegfried himself to step back. He couldn't comprehend why a man who looked so average, so insignificant at the first glance, can be this intimidating.

"Use your power to save as many people as you can, NOT sacrifice them for your selfish ends."

Many gulped, the people who had been healed and their life force restored waking up to hear such speech and making them grow fervent. Siegfried noticed this instantly and realized what would happen if this person, who took the blows of his Demonic Swords and look no worse for the wear, wasn't dealt with immediately.

This man would create an entirely new Faction inside the Hero faction. One that did not follow Cao Cao but this person whose name he didn't even know. How could this man do this easily? He has to stop him before it's too late… but he felt utterly powerless against him, even if it's just to argue with his naivety.

For all he knows, this man could even sway him to his side if he keeps this up.

"… tell me again…" Siegfried spoke, his arrogant demeanor has long since vanished. "…who are you?"

Tenma paused, staring at everyone present. He noticed Nu among them, walking towards him with worried expression on her face, and he nods.

"I've told you already. I'm a Hero…" He trailed off, before continuing. "… a Hero of Justice."

Before anyone can say anything else, a shade of limitless darkness swallowed him whole, all of a sudden.

* * *

- **Hero Faction Headquarters, Control Room** -

"What the hell just happened…?"

Georg broke sweat when the enigmatic man who had rendered Siegfried helpless without even a fight suddenly vanished from the sight of his surveillance devices. Not too far from there, his less enigmatic partner had also been vanished without a trace. Both of them disappeared and he couldn't detect them.

It's bad enough that they couldn't figure out the full scope of that man's abilities when he stopped the assault of Siegfried's swords without any any trouble, without any scratch on his person. No, even his identity was not clear. But he is CERTAINLY not a descendant of Shirou Amakusa Tokisada.

For starters, there isn't any records of Shirou Amakusa Tokisada capable of stopping any blade from piercing his skin… so it's probably a fake identity. He was someone else. What kind of Sacred Gear he had on his person to be able to withstand four renowned Demonic Swords… he doesn't know.

He should ask Siegfried his personal experience during his encounter with that man to figure his actual identity out. That aside, he was sure that his and his partner's sudden disappearance has nothing to do with themselves… someone else is helping them escape their realm. This cannot do. But who would help them in this kind of situation—

"This turns out to be an interesting situation."

Cao Cao, who was content by simply watching the entire 'scuffle' of Siegfried and that man—Tenma Amakusa—and said nothing, finally spoke his mind with an intrigued smirk on his face. Georg turns to him, understood that his leader may have taken an interest to their intruder and didn't say anything.

As for the leader of the Hero Faction himself, he'd immediately realized what happened to the man and his partner. That kind of limitless energy, that kind of empty and silent darkness, there is only one being who was capable of exerting such immeasurable power with such refined control. He knew that being.

"Who would have thought that Ophis had taken a liking to this person, Tenma Amakusa?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap, everyone! I'm having a blast with this story!**

 **Tell me what your thoughts are in the review! See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	4. Promise

**Top to the morning to you guys!**

 **I'm Mugen no Tenma, and welcome back to DxD: Rise of Humanity!** **I'll begin with some review answers.**

 **Sonic: Yes, thank you.**

 **Guest1: He has something like Armor of Fafnir? Yes, but not quite. You'll see.**

 **Guest2: Thanks, maybe I was reading The Holy Man of Church Creek a bit too much. Scratch that, I did copy some words.**

 **Now that's wrapped up, let's just get to the point! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Promise**

Tenma grunted.

He can't see anything as he lies around somewhere. Everything ahead of him seems to be clouded in spiraling black void… but, when he tried to move his body around, he didn't feel anything wrong. His body is still whole. Although there's something on top of him, warm and fragile. He ignores that for now.

 _What now? Where the hell am I?_

He knew he is to blame for everything that happened to him and his partner today. In hindsight, agreeing to help people in need was one thing but being left alone with a friend in a place he had no idea about whatsoever was another. Some people told him to stop blindly helping random people he met in the streets, but he never listens to them. What's wrong in helping people, seriously?

Anyway, he never expected everything that happened to them today, after they met Ophis. Who would expect that such a little girl was the leader of Khaos Brigade? Although he knew of her immense power as the Infinity Dragon beforehand, it was still difficult for him to see her as a leader figure of a shady supernatural organization. Her appearance and innocent attitude were simply too deceiving.

Then, the fact that she was just a puppet figure, a leader in-name only, was revealed. He didn't know who could possibly deceive such an incredibly powerful dragon. That person would be very crazy to risk invoking a dragon's ire. Whoever that is, he or she, was probably crazy or evil enough to consider that.

Why is he thinking about her now? Well, it is because he felt that it was her _power_ that transported him to God knows where, to the place he's lying carelessly now. No, rather than _felt_ , it was more accurate to call it _smell_. He knew many different _scent_ of various supernatural beings, such as Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels, but this one definitely takes the cake of being a _weird_ smell.

One scent that he never smelled before. Her scent was… intriguing, to say the least. She smelled like a dragon, _obviously_ , but there's one thing. There's literally _nothing_ in her scent. Nothing really distinct to tell, there's nothing like a sweet undertone of honey like every Devil have in their scent. Ophis' scent was really weird, it was neither a good or bad smell. Neither malicious or benevolent.

But one thing for sure is, her scent was _overwhelmingly_ powerful. He doesn't hate it though.

 _I have to talk to her again, that's for sure. Not going to leave her alone to those manipulating bastards._

He would go as far as kicking their ass for manipulating the little girl to do their biddings… then help Ophis to get to her home, no strings attached. Just like that, because she needs help… no matter how powerful she is. No, it's exactly because she was unable of go home on her own despite how powerful she is, returning to her home must be truly a difficult task… and that's why he wants to help.

 _ **You're a hopeless fool, aren't you? Just leave them be, it's not your problem.**_

He sighed as he recalled a familiar feminine voice berating him.

Some people he knew, even his own teacher, would call him out for his ' _chronic altruistic syndrome_ ' as they say, but he could care less. Why is helping other people, even if he doesn't know them, can be considered wrong? Oh, he's not wrong, they say, but he should tone it down a bit. Helping a wrong person can make you seem like a person who's easy to manipulate by others.

True, he should be more careful. He won't deny that. But he can tell what kind of people he helped just by being near them, talk with them, and of course, their scent can tell him what is inside their heart, their real nature... mostly. And most people he helped in the past isn't inherently a bad person at heart. There were some exceptions, but Tenma didn't regret helping them, even now.

He reached out with his hand.

What he's trying to say is, Ophis isn't a bad person at all. He was sure of it. That is why he helped her back then. Now that he knew a bit about her, he wants to help her even more. To get back to her _real_ home, wherever the hell it is—

All of a sudden, his vision cleared.

He noticed several things at once. First, everything around him is not a normal world should be, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors… as if looking through a kaleidoscope. Secondly, there's a sphere of black energy around him, like a protective barrier.

It surrounded him within a good radius, and it prevents all the color outside the barrier to enter. He could only guess that those colors, whatever that is, won't be good for his health.

 _Where the hell am I again? And… huh…?_

And the last thing he noticed, of all things, it was the closest one to him… his partner, latching onto him.

"… Nu?"

At his call, she slowly regained consciousness. She stirred in his arms, rubbing her head against his chest like a drowsy cat. She opened her eyes, looking around blankly before she notices that her face was very close with Tenma's, their noses almost touching. Few seconds before the realization dawned on her…

"NONONO! I'M NOT READY YET! DON'T DO THAT!"

She panicked with a blush on her face, shoving her partner away with surprising strength in her small arms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

Meanwhile, Tenma responded in kind, completely caught off guard by his partner's behavior.

* * *

"So, um… where are we?"

"That's what I want to know too."

"You mean even _you_ don't know where we are?"

"Yeah, Nu, I don't know. I'm not some kind of omniscient god, you know?"

"… I'm sorry, I thought you would know…"

"Nah, it's alright, don't sweat it."

After they calmed down, that was the first conversation they had. They had looked around, but their surroundings are just that, a strange realm with myriad of colors. Meanwhile, they were protected from whatever harm from those colors by that odd black barrier, which remains for quite a long time.

"Who made this barrier? It's strong." Nu asks, moving around and touching the surfaces of the barrier. "The maker of this barrier must be quite powerful. I wonder who it is?"

"If only I know. But it's protecting us from whatever's outside." Tenma shrugs.

"Which means whoever made it, they don't have any intentions of hurting us." Nu concluded.

"Most likely. They want to keep us alive for whatever reason." Tenma nods. "But… it would be nice if that someone could show up and introduce themselves, would you think so, my invisible friend...?"

…

A silence. No one answers him nor there's any sign that anyone else was here.

"Alright, I thought that was worth a try to pretend I sensed someone around here." Tenma cringed. "Tch, why would I do that… that's embarrassing…"

…

A giggle. It was a voice that sounds very feminine, echoing from everywhere and nowhere.

"Yeah, Nu, that was funny, I know." Tenma said, sulking. "Laugh it off… I just want to get out of here."

"That wasn't me…" Nu replied.

"… huh? What do you mean?"

He looks at Nu, and his dumbfounded expression was mirrored on her face.

"You think it was her…"

The feminine voice speaks once again, echoing from everywhere and nowhere.

"But it was me…"

A new presence appears inside the barrier, literally warping in between the two Exorcists.

"I, have come."

Tenma's mind blanked as he saw the newcomer with his own eyes—a female adult with long black hair, pale white skin and black eyes. She is dressed in a black uniform much like that of typical Japanese school girls… which was really bizarre in this kind of situation. And her scent is very familiar with him—

"… what."

He looks at the woman with deadpan expression on his face, an expression which is not shared with his partner. Nu was looking at this newcomer with total confusion and wariness. A totally understandable reaction, seeing that Nu does not possess the ability to discern beings from their scent, unlike him—

"… is that you, Ophis?"

Those words completely shocked the female Exorcist. She was left dumbfounded.

"Yes."

Ophis, with a completely different form from last time they met, nods a bit _too_ enthusiastically.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Know what?" Tenma raised his eyebrows.

"You knew it was me." She elaborated. "How?"

"I can tell from just by smelling you. Your scent is very unique."

 _That did not sound weird at all_ , he thought a bit too late.

Ophis tilted her head to the side, looking as cute and naïve as she was in her previous form, and Nu looked at her partner with a frown and glare as if he's done a sexual harassment to the innocent woman. Tenma notices both reactions… the former was alright he guess, but the latter could end up very badly if he doesn't do anything to explain it.

"That came out wrong, damn it." He mumbles to himself. "Sorry, it's a bit complicated… but let me explain. You see, how I taught, by my teacher, to sense energy around me was to manifest it as one of my senses… in my case, it is my sense of smell. Please don't misunderstand."

To his relief, Nu's frown and glare softened, although it was not fully gone. He should've told her about this sooner, long before this, to avoid any problem like this one…

Although, much to his surprise, Nu quickly walks past Ophis and towards him, approaching him with a clear curiosity on her face. So far, he didn't sense any malicious intent from her, so he remains relaxed. Not that she could harm him if she tried something though... besides, he knew she won't do anything.

"Tenma, what do I smell like?"

That was not a question he expected her to ask, but still a very welcome one.

"You smell like human." He answered simply. "And like pure silver. Bitter and sweet at the same time. I'm sorry if that's too short."

He doesn't know if his answer satisfied her, but seeing the blush on her face, he decided to not ask her. He doesn't want to make things awkward between them.

"What about me?"

The question this time was from Ophis. He doesn't know what was interesting in knowing what's your smell like, but he doesn't mind if he has to tell them. It does him no harm, right?

"You smell like dragon, of course." He answered, recalling his impression of the Infinity Dragon. "There's literally _nothing_ in your scent. Nothing really distinct to tell, I don't know how to put it... it's just _nothing_. Your scent was really weird, I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean—"

"… do I smell good? Or bad?"

Ophis tilts her head to the side again as she interrupts him.

"It's—uh… I don't know, sorry." He said, seeing that Nu sported another glare, this time directed towards Ophis. "Like I said, your scent doesn't have anything distinct. It's neither good or bad."

"I see." That was all her reply. Whether she likes his answer or not, he doesn't know.

A silence reigned within the multicolored realm, with Ophis staring at Tenma with genuine curiosity and Nu glaring like a hawk at the Infinity Dragon. The young man in question was considering how to break the ice between them, how to make Nu stop glaring at the innocent woman… or dragon… or whatever.

"Ophis, you teleported us here, didn't you?"

All tensions between them were gone with this question.

"Yes… I did." She nods.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, you're not supposed to be there."

Tenma blinks in surprise.

"Sorry, but what do you mean?"

"That is not your place."

"Sorry, I still don't follow."

"… I took you away. I want to return you to your place."

"… oh."

In the end, it was simple. Ophis was the one who took them, he and his partner to the Khaos Brigade's headquarters without asking for their consent, and she wanted to return them to the place where they should be. She was taking responsibility, simple as that. There's no convoluted reason for her to do that.

"So, you want to return us to where we should be? Is that even possible?"

"Possible. I can do it. Easy." That was all her answer.

"That's nice, I guess…"

He was relieved to know that Ophis didn't mean harm at all, nor did she think that this was a debt that they must pay at a later time. Seriously, for a Dragon that possesses such vast power and strength in her beck and call, she's not a bad individual. He's glad that she wasn't evil or insane… she was far from that.

"But, I want to know something."

Ophis stepped closer to him.

"What is a 'Hero of Justice'?"

Tenma blinks again. Now THAT is not a question that he would expect the Infinity Dragon to ask. Why would she ask that? What would the answer of that question brings to her, an immensely powerful being who can literally do anything with her vast powers? Should he answer her question?

"I watched you. You are powerful. So I am curious." She elaborated. "… won't you tell me?"

So, she watched his brief scuffle with Siegfried. Well, that doesn't really matter actually. Still, he saw no harm in answering her question… with his own words that were simple and easy to understand.

"Someone who fights for the sake of everyone, including the weak and those in need of saving. No matter which side they're on." He answered, his voice full of conviction. "And they don't stop at just protecting. They defend what brings people joy and peace. That's how I described it in my mind."

A brief silence.

"And you are a Hero of Justice?" Ophis asks, looking straight at him.

"You could say that." He answers easily. "Why did you ask? Do you know someone that needs saving?"

It was his nature. It was his purpose. It was in his core. To be a living legacy of that man—

And then he saw it, even without Ophis answering his question. In the deep depths of her black eyes, he saw the answer. Loneliness, despair, and emptiness, everything that were evident in her eyes, all but telling him who needs his help right now.

"… would you save me?"

If he didn't see the vulnerable side of the Infinity Dragon himself, he would never _ever_ believe it. An immensely powerful being, one that could effortlessly obliterate him from existence, pleading for help from him, a vastly inferior being compared to herself—it was truly surreal.

What could he do to help her anyway? What he can do, she could do better. However—

"This, is the replica of the Dimensional Gap." Ophis gestured to the multicolored realm around them. "It _was_ my home, until he took it away from me. I was away, playing outside for just a moment, and then he's there. Claiming my home as his, and kicking me out from there. As long as he's there… I couldn't return. Ever."

Tenma stood there, wide-eyed. Nu's reaction was similar to him.

"I want to return to my home and reclaim it. My world of silence. That is all I want. That's why…"

Her eyes were solemn. Then—

"Would you help me taking it back?"

Tenma was still standing with his eyes wide and his mouth a bit agape, thinking of the absurdity of it all. First off, he doesn't know what kind of creature forced the Infinity Dragon to leave her original home, and it must be at the same level as her, if not stronger. He'd literally nothing compared to that being.

And then her pleas. Why would she trust him to help with her purpose of life, when she's far above him in everything? He looked at her eyes. There was no joke in those black eyes. She was serious and sincere with her pleas. He couldn't understand why she would trust him that much.

"One question. Why me?"

Don't get him wrong. He would do whatever necessary to help people in a heartbeat. He would help anyone no matter what past they had behind them. He just couldn't understand why she would trust him with something this big for her. He wasn't sure if he could help her in taking her home back.

"I felt like you can help me."

"What?"

"Yes. That is all."

She believes in him. Simple as that.

He takes a deep breath, preparing his answer. He said it to himself earlier, he wants to help Ophis return to her home. He won't take it back now. After all, what is a Hero of Justice but some fool who tried to do the impossible? He'd signed up for this kind of thing since long time ago.

"Well. Sorry… I don't know if I can really help you reclaim your home, but…" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to brush off the uncertainness from his heart. "I promise, I'll come and help you if you need me. Is that good enough?"

There, he said it, there's no going back. He'd pushed all fear and hesitation away as he saw Ophis' eyes lit up, and smiled brightly at her... only for her to smile back.

"Yes. Thank… you."

To see people's smile as they were saved by him, that is one of his greatest happiness… just like his late friend. He's not quite saved Ophis yet, but for some reason, he felt warm inside. No matter how impossible the task are in the future, he is content by simply watching her smile, at least for now...

After all, what worse could happen after this?

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter!**

 **If you like it, punch the review button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!**

 **And, high-five all around! Thank you guys so much for watching, I'll see you, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	5. Strongest Humans

***high-five***

 **Top of the morning to you guys, and welcome back to Rise of Humanity!**

 **For one, I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. Also, if any of you also read Game of The Wizard, I'm terribly sorry, but you'll have to wait just a bit longer. I need... more time. If you want to flame me for that, please do, I deserve that.**

 **I won't bore you with too much unnecessary talk, so please enjoy this story in the meantime!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Strongest Humans**

- _ **Outskirts of Cairo, Egypt**_ -

A blue pickup truck drove through the highway, its passengers ignoring the cruel coldness of the desert around them. Its driver was just a middle aged man who has no business in this world except caring for his family back home and his job, but it's a whole different story for the other passenger on the truck.

A woman with vibrant blonde hair, tied in a long braid, sat in the backseats outdoor. Her clothes were seemingly normal for a young woman, a simple white shirt with a tie, wrapped in a dark blue jacket, and a short pants with the same color. Beside her, a briefcase containing her daily needs rests neatly.

Her amethyst eyes glowed for a moment, observing the road behind the car carefully, having seen a 'vision' that greatly disturbed her. She couldn't believe it, judging from how that man had extended his invitation to her, after telling her that her services as a 'holy maiden' were required for his cause…

But the vision that she had received recently told her otherwise. Her safety was compromised, and it wouldn't be too long until the danger presents itself. She had to move before it's too late. Now.

"Excuse me, Mister." She spoke to the driver. "I appreciate your efforts to bring me to the city, but I think it would be dangerous for you to keep going. Please, turn back now, I should be able to go on my own. It's not too far anyways."

The driver was surprised, to say the least.

"Huh? I couldn't possibly do that!" He says. "I can't leave a young woman like you in an empty road like this… why would you even ask—"

" **Please!** "

Inserting a tiny bit of power and authority into her voice, her eyes glows once again. That was enough to make the driver followed her words obediently. She immediately gets off the vehicle, watching it go safely through the roads before turning around, facing the ones that threatened her safety.

"The target has been found."

A cool and serene voice declared from above, and the blonde woman looked up. A man was sitting on the road sign, staring at her with malicious intent. She can feel it, his power vastly eclipses hers, if they were to fight, there will be no chance to win—

"Let's just get to the point and get this over with. Prepare yourself, **Leticia Orleana**."

Then, the sun descends from above.

* * *

- **Vatican, Grand Church** -

A tall man with golden blonde hair and a majestic sword with even more majestic sheath protecting it has just arrived in front of Imperator's Office, and now he was knocking the door urgently, as urgent as a man of his stature was allowed to. He has bad news for the Church, and it has to be relayed to them as soon as he possibly can.

"Enter."

Still catching his breath, the man enters the room and walks across the room as fast as he can, which means it takes less than a second for him to arrive before the Imperator's desk. The big man himself was calmly staring up at him, his neutral yet strangely oppressive gaze was directed towards him.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Pendragon." Twice Pieceman, the one who holds the highest rank of all the Church's Exorcist greeted the tall man with his usual monotone. "I'd never thought I would meet the King of New Camelot twice, in the same week. What brings you back here?"

The dark eyes behind that glasses are calculating and contemplating. Scheming, coldly.

"I'd thank you for the pleasantries, Mr. Pieceman, but we have an emergency and therefore we have no time for small talks. I apologize for my rudeness, but you have to listen to me." Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king of New Camelot, spoke seriously. "For the sake of your greatest assets, your greatest Knights—no, Exorcists—you have to pull them back, now. Before it's too late for them—"

An eerily calm hand was raised, causing the blonde-haired man to pause.

"You need to calm down, Mr. Pendragon." Twice spoke softly, yet sternly. "Speaking so hastily is not fitting for your image, the King of New Camelot. And if anything, poor communication kills. So please, dear king, take a deep breath, calm yourself, and then speak to me again."

Realizing the truth of his words, Arthur silently followed the Imperator's instructions. That is right. He was the once and future king, destined to once again rule Britain with his Holy Sword and Knights of The New Round Table under him. He cannot afford to make a simple human mistakes like this—

 _Deep breath. Calm down. Remember what you came here for._

He closed his eyes for a brief second, before opening it again and meeting the cold gaze of the Imperator.

"Apologies, Mr. Pieceman. That was unbecoming of me." Arthur speaks again, this time very calmly. "I was simply so worried for the well-being of your finest Exorcists that you had sent few days ago. Since I was the one that delivered the information that made you sent them away, I was also responsible for this. Please listen, Mr. Pieceman… no, Imperator, you _have_ to pull both of them back from Egypt."

The Imperator's eyes narrowed.

"… would you tell me exactly why, Mr. Pendragon?" He says, still in monotone, but within it was the same urgency that Arthur has. "You are the one who told me to send them in the first place, saying that it was the perfect opportunity to ruin the Hero Faction's recruitment plan. Why would you change your mind now? … oh, and please, sit down."

"Let me explain." Arthur nodded, sitting on the chair he sat on in their meeting before. "Sir Tristan and Sir Agravain had just returned from their information gathering, and the news that they brought isn't pleasant—at least for us. It was not a rumor, since they got it from interrogating a member of Hero Faction… Cao Cao has successfully recruited a reincarnation of a demigod. A demigod that is equal to a god _and_ can slay them with his deadly weapon, according to what Sir Tristan heard."

This revelation made Twice slightly raise his eyebrows and twitch his fingers, but nothing more.

"I see…" He said. "That is indeed unpleasant… what pantheon is this demigod coming from?"

"Indian." Arthur spoke simply. "I'm not sure what power he or she possess, but surely someone with power strong enough to fell a god is extremely dangerous. They could be even stronger than Cao Cao himself, for all we know. And I heard that he was the main vanguard for Cao Cao's force, serving as an undefeatable frontline. Which means, if it comes to blow, your Exorcists would probably lose, no matter what weapon they had in their arsen—"

Once again, an eerily calm hand was raised, causing the blonde-haired man to pause.

"Many apologies for interrupting you a second time, Mr. Pendragon…" Twice was now smiling, _calmly_ , for some odd reason that Arthur doesn't know. "But how much do you know about my Exorcists, Mr. Amakusa and Miss Airgetlam, exactly?"

For a moment, Arthur was at loss, before he collects his composure back.

"I knew them solely from their achievements, actually." He answers honestly. "Until you introduced them to me, honestly I don't know much about them."

"Now that you've met them, how strong do you perceive them to be?"

"One of them can match a six-winged Fallen Angel or High-Class Devil with little to no problem, that's what I felt from their power signature. No offense, but they are slightly below my Knights, that's what I'm certain of. That is why I'm telling you to pull them back, before we lost them, or worse…"

A silence. Then Twice chuckled.

"I see. They have hid their powers well."

Another silence. Arthur blinked.

"… what?"

"Your concern is appreciated, but you don't need to worry about my Exorcists, Mr. Pendragon. They will return to us, completely fine, and they will certainly bring us some pleasant surprises."

Arthur was shocked. He stuttered, speechless and baffled at how utterly confident the Imperator was, considering he just told him that their enemies was someone who can fell a god, certainly not someone to be trifled with. What is with his attitude? What is this complete faith on two simple foot soldiers?

"Wait, I still don't understand—"

"Even if they had demigod or even a real god on their side, I fully trust that my Exorcists will return triumphantly. I had no doubt about their capabilities."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because, one of them… that man…"

The Imperator trailed off, as if not sure what to say because the things in his mind was simply too many, and he was considering the most sensible and rational thing to say. However, as he opens his mouth to complete his sentence, what Arthur heard was not something that makes any sense.

"… because that man is not your regular human. He was more than that."

* * *

- **Cairo, Egypt** -

It has been few hours since their return from the realm of Khaos Brigade.

Nu was sitting on a couch near a counter inside a hotel, her arms and legs crossed. The suitcases containing their belongings were near her feet, having been recovered from the location where they had been teleported with Ophis. They were surprised no one stole it from there.

She watched as her partner spoke friendly to the clerk behind the counter, but she didn't actually listen to their conversation. Her stare at the walls across her couch is a stare as blank as an empty canvas as she recalls their last encounter with Ophis, and their last conversation with the Infinity Dragon.

Needless to say, she was feeling a bit jealous. She knows it was nothing special for her partner to help people in need, but the way he promised to help Ophis reclaim her original home made her feel a bit left out. Especially when it made the Infinity Dragon break out of her emotionless shell and smiled at him.

Well, admittedly she couldn't do anything about that, so she should find a way to make him promise something to her instead… promise something that, preferably, doesn't bother him too much. She knew he already got his hands full with his own problems, including his promise to Ophis.

She'll think of something. For now, though, she was content of letting things between them just like this. She'd like to take things slow… after all, her last relationship didn't go so well because she rushed it. That was an understatement of the century, but the point is she won't do anything drastic for now.

"Damn, this one's full too. Why do everyone suddenly get the urge to order a room today? Just our luck…" Her white-haired partner walked up to her, complaining. "We have to go find another hotel before it gets too late. Sorry for this, Nu. I promise the next hotel will be the end."

"It's… alright."

He constantly apologized, every single time they found a hotel and it turned out that it had no room left for reservation. Although it wasn't his fault at all, he handed out apologies like it was nobody's business. He's even bowing to her like it was a formal apology! She felt really bad for him.

"I'm sorry." Apparently, he found her tired expression as something worth apologizing.

"Don't be. Let's just go find some other place…"

Seeing that he was still looking apologetic for something that totally wasn't his fault, she stood up from her couch with a huff and takes his hand in hers, dragging him away. Something that she rarely does—taking the lead in doing something between the two of them—and honestly it feels strange for her.

Her partner walks slowly behind her, not protesting her decision in the slightest. They exited the hotel in silence, until Tenma broke it.

"In hindsight, I should've ordered a hotel beforehand…" He begun, and Nu can tell that he was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, I should've made more preparations… if only I knew it would come to this, I would have—"

"Don't start. We can't do anything about that." She interjected, holding one hand up. "You didn't know that we would meet Ophis and teleported to that place. None of us could have known that was going to happen. And I agreed that I would follow whatever you do and wherever you go… that means, if there's someone to blame, it would be both of us. So… stop apologizing."

"… right. Sor—"

Nu stopped in her steps, let go of his hand, then turns and puts her finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Stop. Please don't blame yourself for things beyond your control. It's not your fault."

For all the time she spent with him on missions and meetings, she still can't figure out why her partner couldn't stop apologizing whenever there's a problem. No matter whether it has something to do with him or not. It's like he was blaming himself for every misfortune that happened around him.

However, she swore she saw him stiffened at her last sentence. Could it be…?

"I'll try not to apologize too much, Nu…" He finally says. "But I'm sorry if I slipped up sometimes… it was the only way I can remember my friend."

Nu's sunken red eyes slowly widen in surprise. She swallowed quickly, as the sudden statement of her partner began to sink in. She realized that she had just stepped in a landmine. However, she wants to know—

"W…. what… what do you mean?"

"It's… a thing from my past…"

"… do you want to talk about it?"

…

No response for a few seconds.

"Sorry, forget I said that. It wasn't important." Tenma shook his head, his face unreadable. "I wasn't supposed to say that… we have nothing to talk about."

He walks past Nu, who was still dumbfounded, and keeps going forward. A few blinks later, she turns and goes after him, with dread growing in her heart.

"W—wait! I'm sorry for saying that! I didn't know!"

Tenma rubs the back of his head again as he frowns. He doesn't want to talk about anything in his past, and that one statement slipped off his mouth accidentally… well, this is going to be awkward. He knew both of them are kind of lacking in social situations… like this one. Now what?

He considers giving his partner a silent treatment until he can think of something better, since he doesn't know what should he say in this situation. However, before the silence between them lingers for too long, he remembers something that a certain old man said to him before.

 _ **Mutual cooperation and bond between partners are important. You should cherish your partner and never take her for granted, for it would benefit both of you in unexpected moments. You should understand each other better in the future.**_

Right. For all his experiences fighting various kinds of supernatural beings for many years, he severely lacks experience in socializing and bonding with other human beings… his teacher doesn't count, she isn't human anymore. He's not that close to Georgios either. They are just close acquaintances.

Maybe Vasco was right after all. He should change for the better. Now he should try to open up a bit to someone… and that someone is just happened to be his partner. He sighed, knowing that it won't be easy to tell just anyone about himself. But hey, it has to start somewhere, does it?

 _Might as well just do it._

"… I know you didn't. I just don't feel like talking about it. It brought up some bad memories." He says tiredly. "… but, if you want to talk about it anyway, just don't do it here. It's kinda… private."

He stopped walking, and Nu catches up with him after that. Her expression is full with genuine worry. He could tell just by looking at her sunken red eyes. Those orbs are like a pair of gleaming rubies.

"I won't force you if you don't want to talk about it." She says, standing in front of him. "Please don't do anything that would hurt you. It's alright if you don't want to tell me…"

See, his partner is such a good woman. She is kind, understanding, and caring person … she's kind of awkward and dorky sometimes, but that just shows that nobody's perfect. He thinks he can trust her with his secrets… one at the time of course. There's no point in rushing things.

"No, I've decided that I want to tell you. Just now." Tenma smiles. "We've known each other for two years and been partners for almost six months… yet, we haven't once talked about anything personal. I think it's time we get to know each other better. Don't you think so too, Nu?"

"… huh?"

Nu blinks in surprise. Her partner went from unwilling to say anything to opening up like a floodgate really quick, which was really unpredictable. This man is full of surprises. Honestly, she can't figure him out sometimes… but she doesn't really hate that side of him. Rather, she quite likes it.

"We've been walking for a while. Might as well talking for a bit, yeah?"

"… sure, I'd love that."

"Actually, let's sit over there for a moment." He points at a bench near a fountain nearby with his thumb. "We'll talk for a bit before we continue our search for some damn hotels to stay over."

"Um… alright." She nods.

So they both headed to the bench, quickly that no one snatched their seat. Tenma sat with his back straight and his hands on his lap like he usually does. Likewise, Nu crossed her slim arms and lithe legs like she used to do all the time. For a few seconds, it was quiet for both of them.

"… okay, tell me what you know about me so far."

Tenma started the conversation with an unexpected request while looking at the black, clear night sky with a strange gleam in his emerald eyes. Nu glances at her partner with questioning look on her face, raising her eyebrows as she does so.

"Where should I start?" She asks. "I don't know much about you in the first place…"

"That's okay." Tenma nods. "Tell me what you know, anything. Maybe when we first met?"

"Hmm…"

Frowning in deep thought, she joins her partner in his sky-gazing.

"Let's see…"

* * *

- **Grand Church Of Vatican, Two Years Ago** -

It was Nu Airgetlam's first mission, on her early days of joining the Church.

She was sitting nervously on her seat in the briefing room, waiting for her so-called 'partner' for the mission. There was a pink-haired woman with red uniform sitting behind the mission counter nearby, the Mission Operator had told her that her partner would be here shortly.

Even so, that was not her concern at all. She had been closely observing how her fellow members of the Church looked at her. It was not good. Their baleful stares, their hateful whispers, the rumors that were going on around her… she isn't wanted here. In their eyes, she was an outcast that should be exiled.

Merely because something that they _thought_ she did without remorse. It wasn't her. She told them, but no one listens to her. They treated her like a unrepentant heretic, like an evil witch that deserved to be burnt at stakes. It wasn't her, she swear by god. It wasn't her! But nobody believes her.

The reason that why she was assigned a mission this early was to test her, she assume. To make sure if she was stable enough to become an Exorcist that abides to the rule and order of the Church, and to test whether she would bring harm to fellow members of the Church or not.

They said that her partner is a 'special case' who was _always_ put on duty on tutoring the new batch of Exorcists about how their job works and become a private mentor for some of the talented ones, but nothing more than that. Nothing about his or her identity. She wonders if he or she would treat her like the others, oh how she wish for someone like that—

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Amakusa. Good morning."

The Mission Operator spoke as a footstep echoes around the room all of a sudden.

"Hey, Florence. Good morning to you too."

It was a man with impressive stature. Tall, standing ramrod straight, long white hair, with standard black and white Exorcist attire. His green eyes are eerily gleaming like a pair of emeralds. The atmosphere that was going on around him… it was distant and friendly at the same time. It was a weird impression.

"The Imperator said if I saw you, to tell you to come see him." The Mission Operator says.

"Really? Okay…! Don't tell him you saw me then." He shrugged. "He'll just give me a bunch of work for me. That slavedriver…" He says as he saunters past the counter and towards Nu.

He waves at her, smiling slightly as he greets her. She didn't sense any hostility towards her from him, but she quickly stood up and nods her head respectfully, just in case that his behavior was simply a test and he was just faking his friendly attitude. She'd met some people who did exactly that.

"Hey there… Initiate. Nice to meet you, err…" He spoke boredly, an subtle indication that he had said this line so many times. "… uh yeah, name's Tenma Amakusa. I'm a Legate… on paper, obviously I'm your superior officer. But never mind all that boring stuff, okay? Those are just a bunch of baloney and malarkey in this line of work."

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. He sounds funny, for some reason.

"Rank doesn't matter here. What matters is our survival against unfavorable odds… In fact, the higher you climb up, the greater your responsibility becomes… that's a load of work I don't want to do…" The man rubbed his head. "Just like they say, 'with great power comes great responsibility!' … or something."

He sighed. Nu doesn't understand. All the heirachy and position means nothing in the career of Exorcist? According to upper echelons of the Church that she met before, being a high-ranked officer means that your opinion will be considered and valued highly, and you will have great influence over the others… to reach higher position, it was an encouraged practice. In fact…

… that is what she aiming for in the present. If she can reach a higher position, people will no longer look at her with such hateful eyes. If she can reach a higher position in the Church, maybe someone would finally look at her for who she is, not for what rumor describes her to be. If only someone would…

"Ah, nevermind that. All I'm asking is that you become someone I know will have my back, okay?"

Nu was listening to him with rapt attention. He doesn't seem to fabricate his words… she didn't sense any deceit or ill-intent from this man. Maybe there's more about position and hierarchy in the Church that she doesn't know about? This man, clearly he knows something… or maybe he's just oblivious?

"Affirmative."

She nods stiffly. She must give him a good first impression, maybe she should try to get closer to him to get the information that she needs badly! That makes sense… no, not entirely makes sense, but she'll try to get closer to him anyway. She has a gut feeling that she MUST get closer to him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Nu Airgetlam, sir."

His eyes twitches slightly.

"Don't call me sir… I'm not that old."

Nu tilted her head to the side. He _does_ not look _that_ old, although his stark white hair might be saying something... no, saying that out loud might offend him. That would make a bad first impression, Nu doesn't want that to happen. It's already bad enough for her…

"Then what should I call you?"

"Just Tenma's fine. No need for formalities." He shrugged. "… now then, I'm sure we've talked long enough. We have a mission… Let's get it over with, yeah? I'll brief you how this job works on the way."

She nodded, straightening herself as she gave him a salute.

"Yes, sir!"

A facepalm.

"… I told you, don't call me sir…"

Yep, she definitely has to get closer to him.

* * *

- **Present Time** -

Just for how long she had been fallen for someone who she still doesn't completely understand? Yet…

 _It's been two years, right… it's been a long time, but I still don't know him that much, personally…_

Nu looks at the night sky with reminiscence, stealing glances to her partner beside her. He was looking distantly at the sky as well, seemingly not noticing her glance in the slightest. She sighed… might as well get it over with…

 _What I knew about him is—_

"You are Tenma Amakusa, the descendant of Shirou Amakusa Tokisada. From what I knew, you have been working for the Church for seven years." She started. "Aside from your work as an Exorcist, you're also a mentor of some sorts for the new recruits, teaching them the essential basics to be an Exorcist. I've met some of your former apprentices, and they said that you were a good teacher."

She glanced at him again. He seems to be listening to her properly and not spacing out like he usually does from how he hummed to her words, so she continues on.

"You're also one of the first wielders of Demonic Swords in the Church, following the new Imperator's policy. Although you haven't showed me what kind of sword you wield… so far you only wielded Demonic Daggers… I believe they were called Hrotti and Ridill, yes?"

Yes, it was true. It has been six months since she caught up with him in rank, and became his partner. They have been going on missions, fighting and escaping Supernatural Beings together… however, she has yet to see the renowned Demonic Sword that he has. He's always had it wrapped in a holy shroud.

Now that she thinks about it, Saint Georgios was about to say something about his partner's Demonic Sword after his coronation, but stopped by Tenma before he could say anything about it. What was the deal with his sword that was so important he deemed it not safe to tell anyone?

"Yes, about my daggers, it's true." Tenma nodded curtly. He DID pay attention to her this time, god bless. "Anything else that you want to add about me?"

He suddenly turns to her, his expression unusually serious. Well, that was odd for Nu, he hardly ever get serious for something like this. They would usually make small talks, but never delved too much into any personal matter, so it was safe to say that Nu was starting to get flustered.

"W—well… I knew just a bit about your personality." She starts, slightly fidgeting. "But, um, I have to ask for your permission to speak freely—"

"I'm not your superior anymore, Nu. You can go ahead and say anything you want to my face. Good things, bad things, whatever you think of me."

"Okay… e—excuse me…" Nu takes a deep breath, then exhales. She still looks very concerned about how to say her opinions about him, but Tenma gives her an encouraging smile, causing her to relent.

"At first, you seem to be a selfish person and is only a Exorcist for profit and fun. You always look happy when you see a potentially powerful enemy, so I think you like something that can give you a challenge. And, at times, you look like a regular person who's naturally oblivious to everything around you, even though you're really not. You just have a short and selective attention span."

She had more in mind, but she pauses for a moment to let everything sink in Tenma's mind. She knows that he doesn't like long-winded speeches, so she makes it as short as possible. As Tenma nodded at her with approval, she giggled nervously, continuing with her words.

"However, you inspire devotion from people around you for a reason. People admire you." She added.

"Wait, what?!"

"So many people in the Church regard you as their teacher or mentor. You are basically the most powerful person in the Church who lives in virtual obscurity," Nu continued, amused by the shock on her partner's expression. "But you never used your power for anything except doing your job..."

Her gaze softens.

"I still don't know that much about you, but I think you're a good person." She says, looking straight at Tenma's astonished face. "You did save those people without second thoughts, back in the Hero Faction's place. Honestly, even I had some doubts, I thought saving those people was unnecessary for our mission… but you remind me of our _actual_ duty as the protectors of humanity."

Her lips curved up slowly, forming a smile.

"In the end of the day, we help people. As you said before, we don't sacrifice people's lives needlessly. Being acknowledged or not, it doesn't matter… we should fight for the Justice we believed in. To try and save everyone even when it seems impossible… isn't that right, Mr. Hero Of Justice?"

That was it. That was all she has to say. To say anything more than that would be embarrassing for her.

"Well, you sure said a lot for someone who said she doesn't really know about me. I'm really flattered." Tenma said, scratching his head. "Every little things you said are true to some extent, but let me make sure that you have the full truth of it…"

"You mean, some of them are wrong?"

"Let me finish."

"O—okay."

"First of all… 'Tenma Amakusa' is not my real name, nor I am the descendant of Shirou Amakusa Tokisada. It was just an identity that I assumed for years." He says, causing the light blond-haired woman to gasp in shock. "I'm sorry for saying this just now, but I have to hide my real name. I have my reasons, and one of them is... my late friend. He was the real Tenma Amakusa."

Silence for a good few seconds.

"U—um…" Nu is still shocked at the bomb Tenma just dropped so casually. "O—okay, I see, um…"

"I should tell you that only a few people knew this fact." Tenma patted her shoulder lightly. "In the Church… aside from you, only the Imperator, Georgios, Vasco, and Archangel Michael knew. In short, I just tell this only to the people I trust implicitly. I must ask you to keep this secret as well."

"O—okay…"

Nu doesn't know what to make of this revelation. It was very shocking, she didn't expect a simple and carefree person like him to have a secret identity… based from his late friend. This piece of information doesn't change her opinions of him. Just as he said, he has his reasons… but more importantly…

She wants to know more. In fact, she always tried to ask Georgios and the Imperator about him, but they always refused to tell anything, saying it was private information and that she should ask him herself. Considering that they have been partners for just a few months, this is a huge progress.

Yes. Slowly but sure, he's opening up to her. Soon, her turn to open up to him will come. But not now.

"And also, I'm not as popular as you think."

Silence again. Nu deadpanned.

"Did you seriously just say that?" She asked.

"Well, yeah—I'm not as good with people as, say, Dulio Gesualdo." Tenma shrugged. "He might be a glutton, slacker, and carefree person… but ladies like him, men respect him, and children adore him. I cannot possibly match that… he's such the dork that everybody love so much."

"You're one to talk…"

"Heh? What was that?"

"Nothing." Nu giggled. "But you shouldn't sell yourself short. You have more admirers than you'd expect, you know?"

Because, you know… one certain admirer is sitting RIGHT beside him!

"Well, even if that's true, that doesn't really matter to me." Tenma 's expression turned serious for a moment. "I do what I want, I don't really need anybody's approval… it's too troublesome…"

"And that's your charm!"

"Pfft, as if!"

"For all we know, you could be someone's type, you know?"

"… what are you implying, partner?"

"Someone's could be into you! … c—could be..."

They exchanged banters for a while, sitting comfortably together. Nu doesn't even think that they need to stay in a hotel for tonight. They can just snuggle and leanagainst each other, sharing their body heat and a little bit of skinship will—what was she saying, she should just stop reading adult romance novels.

"But anyway, Nu, what about you? You haven't shared anything about yourself either."

Finally, that question comes up. Nu was scared of being asked about herself, but she knows that this kind of question will come sooner or later. Besides, Tenma has already shared something about himself, so it's only fitting that she reciprocate the effort. She knows, she'll start with—

"I—"

Both of them stopped talking as they felt something in the far distance.

Abruptly, Tenma stands up from the bench, and Nu follows suit.

"Do you feel that…?" Tenma spoke first.

"Yes! There are some powerful people activating their powers just outside the city." Nu nodded, looking at the general direction where she felt those powers. "…the spike in their powers… it seems like they were fighting each other! Estimation for numbers of fighters, it's just two, but the more powerful one seems abnormal! Uh, should we go and check it out?"

"…sounds like trouble. But yeah, we'll go there." Tenma stretches his muscles. "Anything can happen there… so expect a fight when we arrive. Have your sword at the ready."

"Roger that." Nu says as she summons a glyph under her arm and hide it there. "… and you should get your daggers ready too, don't forget about yourself."

"Thanks, but I think those won't suffice. That one presence is definitely strong enough to warrant me going serious." Tenma shook his head. "I need more power to handle that... I think."

Nu blinked in surprise.

 _Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_

"Heh, I think this is the time you'll see my sword in action, Nu." Tenma reached out to his shoulder, where a sheathed sword wrapped in a black shroud rests. "And maybe, just maybe, I'll have to show you my true power. Just don't be too surprised, okay? It's nothing to brag about, really."

Nu blinked again, still processing Tenma's words in her brain. This is too fast!

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain. You'll see it soon enough anyways." Tenma shows off something like a feral grin on his face, something that Nu never saw before. "Come on, Nu. We have someone to save."

Nu simply gives up making sense of weird things that are happening right now and just go along with it.

"Uh… I don't understand what's happening, but okay!"

And off they go, towards the place they were directed to. Completely unaware that they have fallen for a simple trap.

* * *

- _ **Outskirts of Cairo, Egypt**_ -

" _SON OF A BITCH_!"

A human-shaped force so great it burns the air around it collides with the ground where Leticia stood just a moment earlier, she barely jumped back in time. Now the ground is just a charred crater that's almost covered by smoke and ashes, as if a blazing meteor just fell down on it. It's clearly not something that a normal human could never hope to do.

As for the blonde woman herself, she has turned into something more than a human instantly. Wearing a navy blue coat with white crosses and a few armor pieces that mainly protect her abdomens and gauntlets that cover her arms all the way up to her shoulders. Navy blue thigh-highs, metal boots, and open navy blue half-skirt…

She wears a sword on her left side, but she holds an oversized battle standard instead, with a spear tip at the end.

… and yes, that scream earlier was hers.

"That was rude. I'll have you know that my mother is a very kind and benevolent woman." The calm and serene voice replied from behind the smoke. "And… aren't you too vulgar for a Saint, Leticia Orleana? Your choice of words is truly… astonishing. Did you pray to your god with that mouth?"

"What words? You didn't hear anything, shut up." Leticia was quick to deny her slip-up from before.

"Denying the words that you just said consciously? Oh well, it doesn't matter either way." A tall and slim figure stepped out from the smoke, revealing himself.

He could only described as a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. His gaze is sharp like a steel blade with the red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness.

However, what draws the eye on him more than anything else is the set of golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance. While every single part is said to be beautiful in its own right, once combined with him, for some reason, they exude far more ferocity than attractiveness.

"I hope you truly understand what would happen to you… are you prepared for your demise?"

The blonde woman gritted her teeth.

"Listen, buddy… maybe you don't understand this, but I don't really want to fight you." Leticia replies, her patience running thin. "I know you're from Cao Cao's group. He's invited me to the recruitment, so we're basically allies, you see? If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go now."

"No can do, Miss." The tall figure answers curtly.

"My name is Leticia Orleana. Reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc, so… what the _shit_ are you trying to pull?"

"You're cussing again..."

"Shut up! I'm asking you, so answer me!"

"Heh, might as well." The tall man shrugged indifferently. "This is actually Cao Cao's orders. This assault towards you was actually ordered by him. He said that he's changed his mind… or something. In short, he wants you die here. Simple as that."

He didn't elaborate further and just stood there, looking so nonchalant as he did so.

"What the f—are you insane?! Is this how you treat your allies?!" Leticia angrily replies.

"Yeah, I don't really get it either. I didn't bother asking him." The man with golden armor shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry, nothing personal, I just… you know, enjoy life, so—"

Leticia growled as the tall man's spear started to glow with flames, and prepared to defend herself. This was bad, this man's power completely eclipses hers, so there's no chance of her beating him in a direct combat. She had to escape somehow, but she's not really sure she could.

The man would just catch her from behind and stab her. Not to mention that, if she managed to escape him somehow (and even that is a BIG if) maybe he has friends to catch her off guard. She had no chance of escaping this alive on her own. Why would Cao Cao want to kill her for no reason? That's just dumb.

If she's going to die here, at least she won't die with her back turned. She resigned herself to her fate, only to be surprised as a flash of black slipped very fast and positioned itself behind the tall man. It was at this moment Leticia realized that the black flash was the figure of a man.

A man with huge, glowing emerald sword, raised high and ready to slash.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

For Leticia, it was stupid. If he wanted to save her and defeat the enemy quickly, he should've attacked without announcing his presence. Instead, he yelled it out loud, she bet everyone in the other side of the desert could hear him. What could be in that mysterious man's mind? Maybe she'd never know.

Unsurprisingly, the sneak attack was blocked. The tall man simply turns around with frightening agility and parries the emerald sword effortlessly, causing a great shockwave from their clash. Then, an instant later, the mysterious swordsman jumped over him and swung his sword once more, only to be blocked.

But the force of their second clash far exceeds the previous clash, creating a crater on the ground _and_ cutting the road sign behind the tall man down. As the road sign falls unceremoniously to the ground, the mysterious swordsman jumped back, retreating to Leticia's side immediately.

Now that she's back to aware of her surroundings, she realizes that one more person has joined the fray. A light blond-haired woman clad in _chinese_ garb, looks slightly older than she is, stands between her and the mysterious swordsman. Both of them probably sensed their power and came to her aid…

"You know, it kinda defeats the purpose of surprise attack if you yell it out preemptively so I can hear you." The tall man remarks dryly.

"Well, that was intentional." The mysterious swordsman replied. "Who knows, if I don't yell it out, you might've ignored me and attacked the lady anyway…"

"Hm, fair enough." The tall man shrugged. "Anyway, since you so rudely interrupted, and apparently we're doing this now… I'll introduce myself."

A pause for a second.

"I am Karna. The reincarnation of the child of the sun god of India." The warrior clad in golden armor brandishes his spear, to mysterious swordsman's surprise. "May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Nu Airgetlam. Exorcist."

"My name is Tenma Amakusa. Also an Exorcist."

Silence. Karna scans both of the newcomers with sharp eyes, but his gaze was more focused at Tenma.

"Exorcist, huh? Very well, but that is not your true name, 'Tenma Amakusa'." Karna retorted calmly to the swordsman. His voice is filled with complete conviction, as if he was completely certain it was a fact. "You can't lie to me. Or is that your way of disrespecting me?"

Tenma's emerald eyes widened. Nu was surprised as well.

"So you can tell somehow. That's troublesome." Tenma sighed. "Yes, I lied… but trust me, I have my reason to hide it. Personal reasons, you see. Not because I disrespected you, trust me."

Their eyes met. Karna didn't sense any deceit from him.

"… is that so. Fine, I will not bring that up anymore."

"Thanks. Nice to see someone with basic human decency."

Karna glances at the glowing emerald sword slightly before he looks back at the white-haired exorcist, who stared blankly at him. He then smiles, ever so slightly, as he points his massive spear to him.

"I've actually heard about your exploits. You defeated Siegfried without suffering any injuries, and you didn't kill him, instead putting him into submission. As of right now, he refuses to answer to Cao Cao." He says. "I have to say, that was impressive. Not just anyone can pull that kind feat off. Especially against Siegfried, one of our master swordsmen."

"Eh, it was just another Tuesday for me. Is he _that_ special? I think he's just a wannabe hero…" Tenma shrugged. "You seem to be a cool guy, unlike him… so why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Attacking a young woman in the middle of the night. What the hell was that about?"

"I'm just following orders. No hard feelings for that woman, but I've gotta do it."

"… orders from Cao Cao?"

No answer, but the refusal to answer the question itself was the answer he needs.

"Alright, that guy is going straight to my shit list. Some 'hero' he is." Tenma stretched his body calmly, but his eyes looks a bit sharper than before. He was moderately pissed now. "Well, dude… I don't suppose you're going to back away without a fight? I won't let you kill the lady."

"Well, actually… **you** are my mission." Karna lowers his spear, and points to Leticia in the far distance. "Killing the holy maiden wasn't the true objective. My main mission is to engage someone that is willing enough to come to her rescue. To lure some gullible 'hero of justice' as he said."

Tenma narrows his eyes slightly, the realization dawning on him. Ignoring the indignant Leticia in the distance, he turns his serious gaze at Karna once again.

"… so basically, Cao Cao lured me into this."

"Exactly." Karna nodded.

"Scheming bastard, that Cao Cao."

"I'm not supposed to say anything about him, since he's my boss, but yes, you could say that." Karna chuckled. "He wants to measure your capabilities and recruit you into the Hero Faction… but, since you somehow incapacitated Siegfried without lifting a finger, and sneaked behind my back effortlessly, you are a perfect candidate for a Cadre in our ranks. No further test is necessary for you. What do you say?"

"Well then, here is my answer to him... Fuck no. I'm not joining you and your army of wannabe heroes."

He spat those words out with disgust. To his confusion, though, Karna doesn't seem to be offended by his insult. It looks like he doesn't even care. He just shrugged his insult off, completely uncaring that someone just not so subtly threw a shade at his group.

"Vulgar, but okay." He twirls his spear with frightening ease that hints his capabilities to wield it in battle. "Recruiting you is one thing. But my main objective still remains."

There was something inside his eyes, something that burns even hotter than the sun itself.

"Allow us to engage… in a simple friendly spar."

Tenma sighed. Alright, conflict is inevitable, he guess, so he'll go along with that.

"Surely between the three of us, you don't think you'd stand a chance, do you?" Nu suddenly interrupted, her sword of light in her hand. "You can't possibly fight three enemies at once—"

Leticia turns to her immediately.

"Oh my god, yeah… no. I'm sorry, but I won't be involved in this battle, my friends from the Church." Leticia said calmly. "I'm just here to meet Cao Cao, I have absolutely no intention to fight anyone."

"You heard that, she said she—wait, what?"

Nu just did a double take, staring at Leticia incredulously.

"Literally, my one purpose of coming here to Egypt is to meet the one who requires my services as the Holy Maiden." Leticia explains to her. "Some demigod trying to kill me on the way isn't going to change that. I'm grateful for your assistance, I really do, but I'm going to sit this one out."

"But…! This demigod is one of Cao Cao's army! He's trying to kill you!"

"I'm aware of that, Miss." Leticia kept her neutral expression. "But I won't interfere. This Leticia Orleana won't lift a single finger to assist or disturb your battle."

"That's not—"

"It's okay, Nu. You two should just stand back, I can handle this myself."

Now, it's both Nu and Leticia's turn to stare at him incredulously. Still facing Karna, he spoke calmly:

"He challenged me. Naturally, I should be the one to fight him." He added, before they could interrupt him. "Don't worry, Nu… I got this. I said I'll show you my real power, didn't I?"

Another silence reigns. Leticia doesn't understand what he was saying, but she does understand that he thinks he can handle Karna, the reincarnation of the demigod of the same name, on his own. That is simply preposterous. That is simply suicidal for this 'Tenma Amakusa'.

She can feel it. The swordsman is just a human. Not even human who has become a reincarnated devil, or angel. A mere human, no matter how much he trained, cannot hope to match someone who has divinity in his blood. Humans could never overcome their natural limits.

A human is inherently limited in terms of development and talent. The God of Bible has seen it fit to put a limit on human, lest they become arrogant and vain. To try and break that limit is just absurd and futile effort for just anyone. Unless they become 'impure' they cannot break their limit, EVER.

"That is very honorable of you, facing me in a duel despite your advantage in numbers. I'd say it's commendable and foolish at the same time." Karna commented, stopping Leticia's thoughts. "Let's see… 'Tenma Amakusa'…. Are you sure you want to fight me in a fair duel? You might end up dying without realizing it."

Tenma let out a breath.

Tenma straightened his stance, respecting Karna's words even if he did not listen to them beyond the surface. Maybe the more important matter was the pressure Karna started to put out, his desire for combat blazing like the sun. Correction, it was _literally_ the sun, considering who Karna was.

"… I still accept your challenge."

In face of that, he could only respond in kind. Powerful energy vibrated and rushed in his glowing emerald sword, and a burning smell permeated the air between them as if it was burning. Glowing green marks covered his chest, and reaching until the bottom part of his face. His face was serious, there was not an ounce of playfulness on his expression.

"Well then. I respect your decision."

Everyone that watches the beginning of their skirmish, namely Nu and Leticia backed away as their instincts told them they were too close to this clash. Whether their weapons or fighting spirit, the clash had already begun. The pressure of their respective powers are so powerful they felt like something was forcing them to kneel, although they were able to resist it. Their powers are sufficient to defy the sheer pressure that the two fighters were exuding.

It was very intense. Neither a physical clash nor one of magical, but still, the world around them was affected. After the brief moment that feels like eternity, finally, the two struck each other, their eyes only focusing on each other and nothing else.

"Bring it on, Karna!"

The illusion of **dream** is pausing. The cycle of **infinity** is watching.

The wheel of fate is turning. It has began.

The gleaming golden spear roared, cleaving the air apart.

The glowing emerald sword shrieked, cutting the wind.

The two Phantasmal weapons clashed, the contact sending a shockwave roaring outwards, and they were off. Green collides against red. The earth shook once more, with intensity and power that eclipses the previous ones. Yet, the expression of the ones fighting were cool and serene.

Neither fighter roared, nor did they scream or yell. The only sound between the two was from their weapons once again being wielded and clashing over and over again. Sparks flew through the air as the two enormous forces fought and resisted against each other.

" **Demonic Sword: Single Flash.** "

One swing from Tenma's greatsword sends forth a wave of green energy, that carved a trench through the surface as easily as hot knife through a butter. However…

" **Surya Corona.** "

Karna simply held his spear up, and a wall of crimson flames comes up before him, stopping the energy wave on its tracks like it was nothing. It disperses after a moment passed.

Then, without wasting any time, Karna propelled himself with a burst of flames, accelerating himself at his enemy beyond anything that human technology can accomplish. That way, his instant momentum and inhumane speed would take any kind of enemy off guard. At least he thought so, however—

The man with impressive stature before him simply took his charge head-on, meeting his spear's swing with his own without changing expression, unflinching. Even as Karna dragged him through the valley, he kept trying to push him back with raw power, prompted the demigod to lash out aggressively.

The combination of his strength, momentum, and speed threw his enemy kilometers away with one simple swing. Tenma flew faster than bullet, colliding with a nearby mountain with a powerful boom. However, his power flares up almost immediately, a sign that Karna's attack barely fazed him.

Karna accelerates once again, his spear wreathed in seething flames. He immediately brought it down like an executioner's axe, just as Tenma swung his sword upwards, with a slash that can split the sky. The resulting force that occurs with their clash was something that only exists in fairy tales.

The earth was shaking and the air was booming repeatedly as the two fighters struggle and clash to gain dominance over the other. The burning spear pierces, and the glowing sword blocks. The glowing sword slashes, and the burning spear parries. Both the fighters moved in a circle, trying to outdo each other in a deadly dance, not allowing a lapse of attention for even a second.

It was simply breathtaking. Those are simple movements in nature, but the strength, agility and skill which they use to deliver those movements against each other are simply beyond humanity.

The sword swung in a horizontal arc, but the mighty golden pole stands straight, undeterred against it. The spear then spins, throwing the sword wielder off-guard, before it strikes again. It was parried to the side, and the sword moves straight to deliver a thrust of his own—only to be dodged by a hair's breadth.

The spear once again deflected the sword, and was brought down like a guillotine. The glowing sword blocked it in its tracks, but not before it manages to do something—it nicked Tenma's cheek without much resistance from his invulnerable skin—causing the sword wielder to widen his eyes in shock, and reflexically pushed Karna back with one powerful swing.

 _It pierced through my Armor?! That's new…_

After a silent contemplation between them, both of them charged at each other again, weapons blazing with power in hand. As they focused their undivided attention on their foes, both of them assessed the situation in hand calmly. They were measuring the advantage and disadvantages they have against each other as the fighting continues on.

Karna obviously had the range advantage, with that spear forged by the gods. The head alone was over a meter in length, and its immense weight combined with Karna's transcendent skill in wielding it firmly surpassed the realm of humanity. Tenma, however managed to land barrage of thrusts to his enemy, his own swordsmanship having surpassed the realm of mankind as well.

Tenma then took the next step in the conflict, both figuratively and literally. He moved forward. Making use of every gap in thrusts from the inevitable demand in time for such a long spear to be pulled back and moving his own sword as little as possible to maintain his defense, he moved directly, carelessly into the barrage.

This recklessness ensured his defense would fail, for not even Tenma could maintain a defense as he moved forward against a spearman who had penetrated so far into the domain of the gods. He risks himself being cut to pieces, however he doesn't concern himself too much about it. The result was…

In an instant, Karna made contact with seventy-eight thrusts. Arteries were cut, tendons targeted, and his forehead pierced. Blood were spilled. Yet it was in this instant that Tenma countered with his own assault. Having moved forward throughout these attacks, his sword roared as it lashed out and connected with his opponent's golden armor, slicing through it with almost unstoppable ferocity.

The two separated instantly after their exchanges, Tenma having achieved his aim and Karna falling back in confusion from receiving damage after delivering so many fatal strikes. Karna looked at his body, then at Tenma, before remarking bluntly,

"Well, those attacks of yours didn't do much."

Tenma was also shocked, but for different reasons. Karna was just as unbothered by his assault, although that wasn't as surprising. That brilliant golden armor was far from subtle. While Tenma hadn't expected for his strikes with a renowned sword like his to do as little damage as they did, that the armor had defensive capabilities equal to its appearance was an easy enough fact to accept with the clear evidence. Overall, it was very tough.

What was more shocking and impactful for Tenma was that he himself was harmed as well. His body was as hard as a dragon's, it will nullify any attack that was weaker than his own durability aside from some exceptions. And even if an attack can pierce through, its effect will be decreased significantly.

And, what Karna was wielding is an inactive weapon which names has not been revealed, yet it no doubt was increasing the power of his attacks. Even so, that Phantasmal weapon alone shouldn't suffice to pierce his impenetrable skin. Those successful attacks was the result of Karna's strength and skills.

 _This guy is really strong, isn't he?_

"I'm just getting started, you'll see."

Tenma's fighting spirit only grew fiercer as these developments sank into his mind. He almost grinned, he could only feel joy in the face of such a mighty opponent. Ever since becoming so strong that almost nothing he faced can pose a threat to him, Tenma lost the opportunity to once again feel the sensation of struggling against death. His emotion became dulled—only partially, of course.

His nigh-invincible body had rendered all challenges moot. Never once had he been defeated afterwards. He had become **too strong**. Tenma had merely defeated those he fought thoughtlessly, the utter lack of struggle or risk rendering combat a mere chore. Fighting was simply a joyless hobby for him.

He was complacent. However, now…

It helps that he met the [ **Ouroboros Dragon** ] before this, to his realization that there are still so many beings above him. He felt that death was looming upon him, threatening his life. If he was a normal human being, he would've tried to get away from this fight… however, he was not.

This sensation, it scares and excites him at the same time… and it was not a bad feeling at all.

 _What is this feeling coming over me? This wild throbbing in my heart._

His heart was pumping furiously. Something that he had never felt for such a long time.

 _This rush_ _…_ _this sensation_ _…_ _It's been so long, I'd forgotten..._

His adrenaline flows into his entire being. Then the realization dawned on.

 _THE EXHILARATION OF A REAL FIGHT_ _…_

These thoughts were burning in his mind, and Tenma's desire to fight Karna only increased. Karna seemed to have come to a similar conclusion within his own thoughts. They both desire to fight, to indulge in the combat one only feels when during rare fights like these. They nodded at each other wordlessly, not needing words now. Their weapons lash out once again, crossing once again.

… _YES, THIS IS IT._

And with this first clash of two mighty warriors, another battle of a human against a fellow human, for an utterly human reason, had just truly begun.

* * *

The clash between Tenma and Karna was long, and fitting of two insanely powerful warriors. Karna's every thrust was like cannon fire, throwing out roaring gusts. Tenma's sword slashing open the wind and cleaving the dark clean. Every attack met its opposite, meeting and withdrawing in coordination, the two fighters entwined in a dance of combat and willpower.

Dozens of small cuts were engulfed in light on both fighters. The strikes that should have ripped limbs and shorn bone reduced by their defense, instead healing near instantly from their 'natural' healing. The ephemerality of the wounds might make the ones watching inclined to believe the clash between them was pointless, but that was certainly not the case for the two fighting.

Tenma was not given even the slightest moment to rest by Karna, and he made sure to do the same to his enemy. The two had fallen into a rhythm by this point, but it was not due to any sense of laxness on their parts, but from the skill of each fighter. They are roughly equal, in strength, durability, and skill.

Both had attempted to shift the flow of combat in their favor, but each time had found themselves matched or countered. If they had fallen into a rhythm, it was because both fighters had acknowledged that the current pace was their only option. They are locked to a never-ending stalemate. The earth shook and the sky rumbled, but they kept on fighting, uncaring about anything aside from their enemy.

Tenma could have defended himself if he kept out of Karna's most effective range, but he would have forfeited any opportunity to attack. His attempts to bypass Karna's defenses were blocked, and so Tenma inevitably waded into his enemies' defense, seemingly without a care for his own well-being.

An undoubtedly suicidal maneuver if he was a normal human being… but then again, he was not.

Doing everything possible to defend himself, and always failing before such an opponent. Yet defended by his nigh-invulnerable body, he immediately closed the distance without falling to bring his sword to bear against the golden armor of his enemy, eager to cut his enemy down.

Karna in turn could have used his superior agility to keep his distance, but even he could not put Tenma into his most effective range without allowing Tenma the chance to close. To pierce Tenma's defense required him to forgo defense for offense. Tenma took damage, only to inflict damage.

It is possible that without his immensely durable body, Tenma would have been cut down before he could return the favor, but such thoughts had no place on the battlefield. So they clashed, barely wounded the other, healed, and clashed once again. Over and over and over again. Any attempt to deviate from this was proved pointless by dozens of attempts throughout their prolonged bout.

Not that this diminished the clash to any degree. It was quite the sight for sore eyes.

The powerful beings from the Three Biblical Factions—Nay, even the gods of different pantheons watching above have been entranced by such a ferocious battle of mortals. Most of them, aside from a few exceptions, were watching above from their comfortable thrones, curious and terrified at how humans came so close to match their might.

Due to the fame from his supposed pantheon, every deities above know who Karna is, as soon as they laid their divine senses upon him. However, no matter how hard they tried to look at his opponent, the young exorcist, they cannot fathom his identity. As if something equal to them was blocking their sight.

Only one god knew him personally. He was sitting on his throne, watching him with **one wise eye**.

The clash between two such individuals could simply play out in such a way. Both knowing their limits, their strengths and weaknesses, and expertly fighting in such a way that even the other was only able to bring about minor injuries that were ignored completely.

Fending off three dozen strikes that came near simultaneously, Tenma angled his shoulder so that the strike he couldn't block cut the top before another shift thrust the tip of the spear upwards. Stepping in to a range the spear was too large to work effectively, his glowing emerald sword rose in an upward slash that Karna couldn't block.

The insignificant cut it inflicted along his torso though did nothing to hinder Karna, who used an elbow to push Tenma's arm into overextending after the slash while spinning his spear to use the middle of the spear as a staff to hit the back of his shoulder.

Tenma used that momentum to spin into a three-quarters slash against Karna's side, but even the lightning fast move in Tenma's arsenal needed to travel too long to possibly hit someone as agile and skilled as Karna. A flip-almost too graceful to ever imagine a human pulling off-allowed him to flow over the horizontal strike and a subsequent kick caught Tenma in the side.

While too weak to hurt Tenma even the slightest, that was clearly not its purpose. More to push himself off and away from Tenma, he was then able to once again lash out in a series of strikes Tenma was unable to completely block while at his optimum range to use his spear.

His position in midair hindering him none at all, Karna using the push back from thrusting such a large weapon to fuel his momentum in a way that seemed to directly oppose physics. Two small wounds, one a slice on his ribs and another a thrust to the back of his right hand after a failed attempt to cut the tendons of his thumb, appeared on Tenma's body even as the majority were fended off.

Choosing to attack before his enemy could get his footing back, Tenma leaped forward with enough force to let out a shockwave. Diving into a gap between the attacks of Karna, who was attempting to halt his forward movement, and ignoring several hits that got through him, Tenma got right under Karna.

Although from a position with his back to the ground and facing a falling Karna, he was able to unleash an attack that even when blocked sent Karna flying straight up. He then followed with a mighty leap, his own controlled ascent giving the superior position to Karna's involuntary one.

Of course this mattered little as Karna's spear and body were surrounded by blazing flames, and Tenma only found a wall of flame to meet him. The dense flames actually pushed him back, even if they failed to burn him. Landing heavily while the flames consumed his immediate surroundings, he watched as Karna had a controlled landing a short distance in front of him. Even as the flames died around the Karna, the grass at his feet burned to ash in an instant.

Tenma held himself back from closing the distance again, allowing the 'natural healing' of his body some time to heal the multitude of wounds he had accrued. Green energy enveloped his entire body. Karna didn't close in either, deciding to follow in his steps, with soft flames healing his own, shallow wounds.

"… you're not half-bad."

"Hey, that's my line."

Tenma's mind was using this opportunity for all it was worth to calm down, breathe deeply and think over the situation. He was never the type to think so deeply in a fight, but the fight of this magnitude forces him to do so, lest he couldn't win.

Tenma wasn't tired physically, he could easily handle three days of such combat, but a clash such as this was exhausting in other ways. Tenma couldn't deny that Karna had _slightly_ superior skill to himself. Where Tenma became unparalleled after becoming so strong, and so was never challenged again, he could tell from Karna's thrusts that his enemy had endured battles of this intensity even after reaching this level of strength. What kind of powerful enemies Karna had, Tenma has no idea.

Sheer combat experience favored his enemy, without a doubt. That fire too while not intense enough to harm Tenma at the moment, certainly gave his opponent a combat flexibility—which included aerial movement capabilities that he himself couldn't match—not without tapping into his hidden arsenal.

Yet he was still confident that he can triumph. Tenma could tell based on the slightest signs that in a battle of endurance, he was the superior here. Even if his opponent truly had godly blood as he stated himself, Tenma was sure his body was the tougher of the two. Plus he can adapt to almost anything.

Dragons surpassed Gods, like they said…. But is he a dragon? Actually, not quite. It's complicated.

It might not even matter since a battle of attrition would almost certainly be rendered unsettled once he and his enemy unleashed their weapons' true name. Since it hasn't come into play yet, it still played a part in convincing Tenma he wasn't at a disadvantage in the current clash, not at all. He could certainly win this fight, if it comes to outlasting his enemy.

However he would not find out if he was correct in that belief or not. Time waits for no man, not even for the warriors as mighty as them, and their extended conflict had consumed hours already, without both of them realizing. The sky was lightening up... will the fight continue or will it end now?

' _Simple, friendly spar'… my ass. This is a devastation._

Were Leticia and Nu's thoughts as both of them watched the two warriors stared at each other, still not looking tired at the slightest… they were probably going to duke it out again. Nu was nervous since the enemy was someone unexpected, with such a high level of power… but she believes in her partner.

 _I never thought he'll be this powerful…_

She had completely no idea that Tenma was _this_ strong. Like, she knew that he was hiding own power all this time, just like most of the elite exorcists do. She thought the gap between them wasn't _this_ much. She thought they were _equals_. It turns out the reason why he never used his sword before was this…

His opponent was Karna, the reincarnation from Karna the child of Surya from The Story of Mahabharata. One of the fighters involved in a war that shed countless lives of powerful fighters. A demigod with the spear that was capable to kill even gods. A feared and respected demigod that was only killed because his archenemy Arjuna shot him when his back was turned, a display of human pettiness and cowardice.

Nu narrows her eyes, analyzing the situation in hand. So far, Tenma and Karna seem to be equal. They are currently locked in a stalemate, with both fighters evenly matched, blow to blow, but there is no telling what would happen next, with this scale of battle. It's like watching a nuclear war.

 _Ah, well… I'm sure Tenma can probably handle it. Lord knows what complicated strategy he's devising to win this battle._

Meanwhile…

Tenma audibly hummed, his confused stare was fixed on Karna and his godly features… he'd casted all the complicated things away. The most important thing that was in his mind and has been bothering him since the first time Karna introduced himself to him, the foremost priority in his mind… It was not his power nor his godly weapon and armor.

It was—

 _Now that I think about it, this guy's very white for being an Indian, isn't he? He looks so weird._

He squinted in curiosity and confusion. It truly baffles him. Meanwhile, feeling the warmth of the sun caressing his body, Karna announced, seemingly without a sign of having just fought for several hours.

"Huh, it has been several hours and the sun has risen. Neat, don't you think?"

"I dunno." Tenma shrugged, seemingly as unfazed as his opponent is. "I can go for some more."

Karna shrugged.

"I vaguely remember that Cao Cao told me not to fight during the day, to lay low or whatever, but it's a different story if you want to continue." Karna said. "You want to call this off until next time or what?"

"I guess. As long as you're done harassing the poor girl, we're cool."

"Bitchin', my dude."

The serious atmosphere between them vanished in less than a second. After few hours they have spent trying to kill each other, there wasn't a shed of hostility between them in their conversation. After clashing weapons over and over and over again, they saw each other as… strangely, friend. An _equal_.

"Also, fuck Cao Cao for even planning on using the girl to lure me out." Tenma blurted out.

"Whoa. I'm totally going to report that word-to-word to him." Karna rolled his eyes.

"Please do, that's even better." Tenma smirked, as he sheathed his sword. "And tell him that he's a massive idiot."

"Will do, I'm sure he'll be pleased." Karna dismissed his spear, which dissolves to thin air as if it was nothing. "Well then, I guess my time's up. So… new friends from the Church, and the Holy Maiden—"

"Oh, screw you." Leticia deadpanned. "Get the fuck out of here with your sunny ass already."

Leticia covered her mouth almost immediately after she said that. Then utter silence reigns.

Everyone was utterly appalled at how vulgar the holy maiden's choice of words were, but none of them commented on it. They decided, including Karna, that it wouldn't be wise to protest about it or bring it up in her face, so they carried on as if nothing special had happened.

"I'm gonna skedaddle now. I'll see you all in the recruitment, if you guys do come."

The warrior of the sun said his piece and flew to the sky before Leticia or anyone else managed to stop him. Not that anyone was particularly thrilled to stop him in the first place (because they couldn't!), and one who actually could was just spacing out, ignoring his surroundings.

For a long moment Tenma stood on the grass and stared at the air like an idiot, barely connected to the reality. The fight was so intense, that he still felt like floating in the air – for a normal human it would be easy to explain as the effect of adrenaline, but for someone as inhumanely strong as him? No idea.

"So, thanks for like, saving my life." Leticia walked up to him. "I appreciate that."

"Yeah, all in a day's work. Nothing special." Tenma barely looked at her, just turning his head slightly to her direction. "Are you alright, by the way?"

"I'm perfectly fine," She nodded, smiling in gratitude. "Thanks to you."

"Cool." He smiled back. "Glad to hear that."

Leticia watched as he turned his back to her, staring up at the newly risen sun on the horizon. She was silently observing him, having been intrigued by how this man carried himself and the look he has in his eyes. And looking at his back, like she was doing now _oh so intently_ , gives her the undeniable impression of someone who had carried and _still_ carrying heavy burdens.

He was _very_ powerful as well, matching the vanguard of Cao Cao's forces and came out alive, looking no worse for wear. And to top all of that, he felt so much like a _normal_ human being. Not someone with _mixed_ blood like Karna and Nu. They gave her the feeling that something was off… but not him.

He still feels like a human, despite his overwhelming power. But what about his limits as a human?

Leticia didn't know that human as powerful as him exists in this world, but here's the proof, standing right before her with his back turned to her. For some reason, having him around, with his presence exuding power and protection, she feels… really safe.

"What is it?"

"… eh?"

"You've been staring at my back for a while now. Is there anything wrong?"

Leticia realized what she was doing and stutters.

"Ah! S—sorry! It's nothing!"

Tenma noticed how the holy maiden's cheeks were blushing along with her denial, and decided not to press further. He was just curious as to why the girl stared so intently at his back like that, it's not like he has something particularly good to look at there, just unsightly scars. At least that's what he thought.

"… okay."

He glanced over his shoulder at Nu, who was still trying to convince Leticia that joining the Hero Faction is probably not the best for her. For some reason he felt slightly annoyed by such stubbornness of his partner. It helps that Leticia doesn't look too happy with Nu's insistence.

 _I guess I should step in, but…_

Tenma looked around, sighing heavily. Their surroundings were devastated (which is putting it mildly), and a simple suitcase abandoned on the road looked particularly pitiful. Leticia's belongings, mostly clothes, were lying around, covered in dirt from the road and dust raised by the violent clash before.

Before he realized what he's doing, Tenma crouched and started to gather the scattered baggage. He just can't help it.

"What are you doing, Tenma?" It seemed that both Nu and Leticia were equally surprised.

His partner walks up to him. Before she could say anything, however, Tenma spoke up first.

"I'm just cleaning the mess we both made, Nu."

 _Damn, I guess I should come up with a good explanation. Quickly._

He was sure that she won't accept simple 'I wanted to help because only a total asshole leaves a girl alone on the road' with that tense expression of hers, so Tenma decided to improvise on the spot. If he has the capability to actually do anything right, it's improvising! Surely this won't go wrong, right?

"It's another way to gain her trust, partner." He whispered. "And, I may be able to get some useful information from her. She might know something about Cao Cao."

A moment of tensed silence. Tenma gulped inaudibly.

"Fine." Came her response. "Help her or anything you like to do—but please make it quick."

"Of course, partner. Thank you for trusting me."

Feeling that there's still a small chance to sway her to the Church's side, Nu said goodbye to Leticia and walked away. She also tried hard to not openly show her displeasure, which was a nice change as well. Tenma didn't know why she was being so persistent and stubborn in time like this, he had no idea why.

Leticia sighed and hurried to join Tenma, dissolving her armor as she approached the white-haired man. She was calm, but it suddenly changes as their hands touched slightly when they both reached for the same shirt. The young woman's face immediately turns red.

"I'm sorry, I…" Tenma was slightly flustered, realizing that it was a lace nightgown.

 _Oh, shiiiiit_. _Say something, explain yourself quick, me!_

"I assure you I'm not a pervert who likes touching women's underwear, I just wanted to help." Strangely enough, his words came out smoothly and not at all sounding like a nervous wreck. Then again, he was genuine. "Leaving you here with this mess just didn't seem right. Sorry for being intrusive…"

"N—no, it's fine. I understand." Leticia seemed even more embarrassed, she couldn't even look him in the eye. "You certainly didn't have to, but I appreciate your help. Thanks."

Tenma accepted that easily, nodding and focusing on his work while Leticia helps him. They stayed like this for a while, bent over scattered clothes, with their foreheads almost touching each other. It was a strangely peaceful moment for both of them, although it takes a bit of time to fix the suitcase.

"Should work for now… yeah." He checked the lock one more time and stood up, when they packed the suitcase together. "I bet you don't have a safe place to stay? Should I escort you to the city, at least?"

He could try to investigate the girl, like he promised to Nu, but focused on her safety instead. He just doesn't feel right to interrogate the poor girl. Leticia was visibly happy that he didn't torture her with troublesome questions she can't or doesn't want to answer.

"No, I can take care of myself, don't worry. I'm stronger than you think… not as strong as you, of course, but enough." She smiled. "You should go back to your partner. She doesn't seem to be a patient woman and I don't want you to get into troubles because of me."

"Well, she's… not as bad as she looks like. She's just worried. Maybe." Tenma shrugged slightly before turning and starts walking away. "Take care, Miss Orleana. I hope we'll meet again soon."

Leticia stood for a moment on the road, lost in thought after being struck with one of her prophetic visions, and let the breeze play with her long, golden hair. Who her saviors are, now she had some insight. Especially the young man with the distant, yet friendly aura he had with him.

"… I'm sure we will, Mr. Hero of Justice. Sooner than you think."

Next time they meet, she'll be sure to tell him that she had changed her mind.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **If you liked it, PUNCH that REVIEW button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!**

 **And... high-fives all around! So thank you guys, and I will see all you guys... in the next video!**


End file.
